arrival in glory
by jaxi
Summary: i know i have posted this before but i have restarted the whole genre again as i did not like the way it was going and did not want to disapoint so this is the first chapter and how Lucian became the leader of his people.
1. Chapter 1

Arrival In Glory

_Eden._

This was the world that bards spoke off as paradise in a sea of black corrosion.

From the mightiest mountain ranges to the deepest caverns of the great fire mountains. Across the perfect blue green oceans to the mighty sweeping vistas of jungle, desert and country. Paradise lost.

The long fabled and long lost twin of mighty ancient Terra

It was a world of unbridled peace but that peace had come at a price. Ten years of civil war that had almost seen this world of perfection destroyed and condemned to darkness.

The old high king had been brutally murdered by his army commander and that man had in turn become the new high king who became known as the Tyrant, his name long forgotten, ruthlessly quashing all before him and all who dared to speak out against him.

The last of the old order was deep in the _Mortari Peaks_, the monastery of the principle deity of Eden, the god of the dead himself. The queen of those almost impassable peaks was the one barricade he had to absolute power.

She had met him on the field of battle and he had returned to the mighty Monastery of the death god and held the queens head aloft for all her warriors to see and her son.

He ordered her son be brought to him or he would lay waste to all around him.

The young boy had no choice but it did not matter, as soon as the Tyrant had him in chains he sent his warriors in and all the men, women and children within were either enslaved or killed.

As the boy watched the carnage he swore that he would free this world, that he would avenge his mother and bring the rightful religion back to his world.

The boy was put into the great killing ring where the Tyrant decided that he would be rid of the prince. He was uneasy around the silver haired boy, there was something about him that he did not like but more then that, there was something about the boy that made him fear for his rule.

As the boy heard what fate the Tyrant had in store for him his eyes, those disconcerting eyes of black with grey flexes in them, like starlight never left his face. He felt himself squirm under that cold stare and although fear was not unknown to the former king of the Southlands he had not felt anything like this since he was doing his coming of age rites.

He had thought that would be the end of the matter, with the mighty Griffons that had once been so potent a symbol of the Mortari religion now his own prisoners, driven mad with their confinement and treatment at the hands of the Tyrants beast keepers they had lost most of their honour and were now beasts of old, the great killers of the sky and to the boy who watched them rip apart the remaining loyalists of the old order they had been put back to what they were before his forefathers had tamed them.

Just one more reason to kill this madman.

The Tyrant stood and accepted the fear engrained adulation from the crowd. He opened his arms the smile on his face plain for all to see. It mattered not to him whether they loved him or not, all that mattered was that they feared him and that in itself was as intoxicating as the sweetest wine.

He sat down and smoothed his cape out around him, his guard around the back of him ensuring that no assassin would ever reach him.

He watched as the gladiators saluted him then began their fights where only the strongest survived, by the time the warriors of the ring had finished the centre was covered in their blood. The dead were left were they fell, their guts spilled out onto the cold sand like great worms. The survivors were careful where they trod as they retreated to the edge of the killing ring.

The Tyrant turned as his sister took her seat apologising for her tardiness. He stood as her daughter sat beside her mother and beckoned for her to sit the other side of him. She would be his heir and as his heir she would have to learn to see things like this as this was the way that things would be.

The ring fell silent as the Priests of the new gods entered the ring. The gods of the Southlands were the new religion. Ancient beings that been believed to have inhabited the world long before the coming of Mortari when the first peoples of this world were steeped in the darkest of superstitions and human sacrifice was not unheard off..

The god of blood, everyone of his followers were mad and looked only to spill blood in his name. The god of magic who's power was such that the waves of future and past bent to his will.

The god of death brought plague and disease and his follower power was feared for it was said that even a look from them was enough to bring virulent plagues and diseases upon their heads and finally the god of pleasure and pain whose rites were so depraved that even in the modern times it was not spoken aloud.

They all made their way to the centre of the circle and to the watching Tyrant it was benediction at last. Ever since he had been a boy he had sword to bring the old gods whose names were never known back to their rightful place.

They were here to honour him and him alone.

He rose from his seat and bowed his head listening as they placed upon him the blessings of the true gods.

"I thank you" His voice easily carried by the acoustics of the killing ring "and in this great honour I give the gods the greatest prize, the last of the followers of the accursed Mortari. The Prince of the Mortari peaks himself shall be the final head to end the days of the false gods begin!"

The doors opened and the boy was led into the ring the Tyrant did not see the look of interest that crossed his nieces face.

The boys chains were undone and he was given a sword but the Tyrant told them to take the sword back he had heard stories of the boys skill with a sword and he wanted him dead.

The boy rubbed his wrists and creaked his neck a little then levelled his stone cold gaze at the Tyrant once more. The Tyrant was not too sure but he was certain that the boy had grown a little more then when he had seen him a month ago.

He knew very little of this prince. Up until five years ago no one knew that the queen of the _Mortari Peaks_ had a son let alone a mate. By his reckoning the boy should have been at least 6 but he was like an 18 year old. He had heard they were secretive but even the old rules dictated that each ruler should present their heirs when they were born.

He had been a regular to the old dead kings home and having no heirs of his own he had named this boy as his heir seeing in him, he had said, a wisdom that would only make Eden prosper, that had been his downfall.

The Tyrant nodded and the Griffons were released but if he was expecting to see a quick bloodletting he was sorely mistaken. The boy fought like a demon of Mortari's hell itself.

He wrestled with the beasts breaking necks and wings before they could recover their wits. When he was injured he shrugged it off like a gnats bite really. Wounds that would have killed anyone else long ago seemed to spur him on.

When he was finished only one Griffon remained of the six that had entered the ring. He cocked his head a little and to the hushed crowd and to the astonishment of the Tyrant he approached the beast, reached up and ripped the collar from its neck then stepped back and watched as it rose into the air and flew off..

The Tyrant watched as the gladiators banged their swords against their shields and the crowd slowly at first but then gathering momentum like a great tidal wave began to cheer.

The Tyrant glared at the boy but by the rules of the ring he was allowed to survive he had won but he was to remain a prisoner however when he next saw him a few months later the boy was a man and what a man he was.

That had been the beginning of the end. The prince was hailed as a god for when he next appeared in the ring a few months later he was a giant of a man, the size of three fully grown men with muscles so perfectly formed they were like slabs of concrete.

The gladiators in the ring wept every time they came into his presence he was the ultimate warrior, the perfect vision of what they had believed the great Mortari had been. His grey hair was left to flow round his shoulders and he shunned any offer of armour for in truth there were none that would fit him.

The Gladiators men and women that had survived the rings eternal torments flocked to him like bees to the honeycomb. To be near him not only stirred their souls but made them love him more.

Two such Gladiators, two young men who had led the resistance in the country were his chosen seconds idolised him to the point that they believed that he was Mortari in mortal form, if their master could actually be called mortal.

They became not only his closest warriors but his closest friends. Demetrius and Anteaus would have his food checked since the Tyrant had once attempted to poison him although there was no need for the great Gladiator seemed to have no ill effects from the poison that had been placed in his food.

They chose his women for all the victories in the ring were given the men and women of their choice. Every night they would wait until their lord had finished with whatever woman had been sent to him then when he was composed they would all listen as he promised them that there would come a day when they would all be strong enough to take the world back.

It was Demetrius who coined their motto. In the days of founding when their founders had come from long and distant Terra they had come from a land where antiquity was great.

The start of learning and justice in ancient Greece and a land once known as Sparta was where their ancestors hailed. From that learning the warriors of the killing ring male and female would chant "come home with your shield or on it."

Every battle they won would gain the adulation of the crowd and the Tyrant could feel the favour of his gods slipping from him.

The Prince would favour the Tyrant with a smile whenever he won and he always won, he never lost but the smile was not one of victory but one of cold indifference and it was murderous.

He lapped up the crowds adulation and the Tyrant decided enough was enough and ordered his inner guard to deal with this abnormal giant once and for all.

It was to be his undoing.

Elisha the Niece of the High King was none too pleased about her families status now, she had been raised to believe in the proper ways and this was not the way of things, this was not the world that she had been born into and her uncle had changed it all. She made her way through the shadows of the cities streets her cloak drawn around her so she would not be seen, eventually she found her way to the killing ring only to be stopped by the warriors of the _Inner Guard_.

Their commander Nikoli Petrovich stepped forward and moved her to one side. He was a handsome young man just turned 18 and had risen through the ranks through his sheer combat skill.

He was not as powerfully built as his former gladiator comrades but his lean physique hid a strength that she knew lay deep within and it was a fool who misunderstood or misjudged the commander of the inner guard. His dark hair was tied back into a tight ponytail and his green eyes made his olive skin stand out more.

"Highness what are you doing here?"

"You know why I am here Nikoli, I cannot let my uncle do this" She hissed.

Nikoli looked her over once yet his hand never strayed from the pommel of his sword. Elisha was beautiful, her dark skin was like chocolate and her hair as white as the snows that covered the furthermost lands of this world. Her eyes were as blue as a summers sky and she was tall like all the women from her land.

She was more beautiful up close and he knew enough about the women of the Southlands to know that they were astute hunters and brilliant warriors in their own right. No wonder the women of her home lands were much sought after as mates.

It was said that the sons they produced were mighty warriors and the daughters were clever and skilful hunters.

"What would you have me do Highness, my orders are clear" he sighed heavily, she was talking treason but she was the heir to the title and as such he had to at least hear her out before he took her before her uncle.

"You tell me Nikoli" She retorted "you tell me how you are going to kill a man who has to duck to enter the ring, you tell me how you are going to kill a man that has no armour because no armour will fit him and you tell me how you are going to kill a man who shrugs off the most virulent of poisons like they were a stomach complaint!"

The rest of the _Inner Guard_ shifted uncomfortably. None of them wanted to face the living God, they had families to think about and already legends about him were springing up around the city, how he could kill with a look. How he could send his soul out into the city to seek those that had ended the old regime.

How he commanded the griffon he set free that would then pluck warriors of the king from their posts and drop them to the ground with their carcases ripped open like roasted meat.

"This has to stop Nikoli, the disappearances of those who dare speak against him are becoming more frequent and you know what he did to my own mother!"

Nikoli swallowed a little, everyone knew, the kings sister had dared express that maybe the gladiator prince should be set free but in exile for it was obvious her brother could not kill him.

She disappeared and was found a few days later in the river opened from pelvis to head.

Nikoli glanced back at his men and women who waited for his word. They were supposed to be loyal to the king and had they come from the kings band of traitors then they might well have been but they were former gladiators who had earnt their freedom from the ring only to be placed into the servitude of the king for their violent nature Nikoli was one of them and they would follow him.

He nodded once "Form up" he ordered "Protect the princess"

Elisha smiled briefly and once they were ready entered the halls of the gladiators.

The prince came into the room where the _Inner Guard_ and the princess were being kept. He was indeed a giant and much to her astonishment the _Inner Guard_ fell to their knees eyes lowered to the ground lest they forget their sensibilities.

The princes dark eyes fell on the only _Inner Guard_ standing and he cocked his head a little. Nikoli felt his knees begin to buckle but through his own force of will he remained standing.

The prince arched an eyebrow and nodded more to himself then turned his attention to the woman beside the commander.

"I am…."  
"I know who you are" He cut her off.

His voice was as deep as the ravines of _Martena Trench_, the greatest and deepest ocean trench that separated the continents.

"Tell me why the niece of the Tyrant is here!"

Elisha although awed by his sheer magnificence and physical beauty composed herself quite admirably.

"My uncle murdered my mother" The gladiators muttered amongst themselves in horror. The Tyrants sister had been the one redeeming factor in this nightmare, unknown to the madman his sister had ensured that saw bones were sent to the rings to tend to the seriously wounded or extra rations when the Tyrant wanted to punish them.

They were shocked and saddened by the news of her murder for now their world had lost its one remaining light.

"It is time to end this." She held her hand out "Will you all assist me to bring Eden back to what it once was?"

"And them?" he gestured at the kneeling _Inner Guard._

Nikoli looked past the giant to where Demetrius and Anteaus stood behind their master, a memory in his head triggered of a year ago when he was a gladiator and how they had spared his life so that he might be free from the ring.

He drew his sword and went down on one knee, laying his sword across his wrist he bowed his head "My sword and that off my warriors is yours my lord"

The giant took the mans sword and nodded once before allowing him to stand and returning his weapon to him and then he looked down at her hand and took it although the gesture was silly really as his giant maw, capable of crushing a head with a single squeeze held her hand in his. He brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently although he had to bend a lot so he did not break her arm.

"We had better get planning" he whispered never taking his eyes from her once "Then you must return to the palace less you are missed, we do not want you ending up like your mother"

The plan was set for the next gladiator spectacular the _Inner Guard_ had not returned to the palace and the Tyrant could only assume that they had died, in reality they had waited until the king was at the ring and then alongside the princess and the female warriors of the ring brought into their fold those warriors who would join them those that didn't were killed quickly and cleanly their bodies disposed of.

Elisha was standing in the room that had been her mothers as Helana and Sarina looked on. She turned to the two warrior women and took a deep breath.

"I am a warrior by the rites of my tribe but when my uncle became king he took away the items that denoted me as such. My mother kept hers but hid them away from her brother. I need to find them and be what I am supposed to be"

Sarina pulled open the door of a cupboard and looked in then called the princess over.

"Highness" She respectfully called, moving her red hair from her battle scarred face "Is this what you are looking for?"  
Elisha moved over and peered in the smile spread across her face "Perfect" She whispered.

The Gladiators competed but to the Tyrants horror they did not kill the losers instead they helped them to their feet and they joined their ranks.

"Remember" The prince kept his voice low but everyone could hear it "We get all our people out of here and out there then head for the mountains."

Demetrius raised his arms "Mortari!" He roared and the gladiators took the chant up. Calling the name of the one true god and in savage freedom they struck down the priests of the forbidden gods.

"We could kill him now lord!" Anteaus pointed to the king who was busy retreating with his new Inner Guard protecting his escape.

"No" The Prince whispered "free all the prisoners we are not well enough armed and we will find all we need at the monastery besides my armour is there"

The Gladiators did as he ordered and meeting up with Elisha and the others they made their way out of the city and towards the mountains.

"So what now?" Nikoli asked the prince sometime later as they stood before the old monastery "He will kill innocents to get you back"

"That is the way of war Nikoli" The giant quietly spoke "but no matter how many die Eden will be free I promise you that"

"I don't even know your name" Nikoli absently said the prince seemingly didn't hear the question but in truth he ignored it for now.

"I need my armour and my sword. Help those that have come up with us" and without another word he turned and walked deep into the monastery.

Elisha stared at the high vaulted ceilings and along with everyone else marvelled at the murals and mosaics that adorned the walls.

The coming of Mortari was depicted in radiant colours as was his battle with the forbidden gods to free Eden from their bloodthirsty reign. As she moved along the walls she saw a comet fall to the land and a child the size of a ten year old emerge from a metal cocoon to be found by the former queen of the Mortari Peaks on the back of her beautiful golden Griffon, the same Griffon that was freed by the Prince in his first battle in the ring,

Nikoli, Demetrius, Anteaus, Sarina and Helana stared at the mosaic that was capturing her attention.

"Is that….is that him?" Anteaus asked.

"That's me" They all turned to see him standing there in armour that fitted him perfectly

The armour was red and gold inlaid with silver leaf the armour had markings that was written in the ancient written form of ancient times and the warriors believed that the language itself was the words of the death god himself. Not one inch was left uncovered and on the right shoulder guard a great griffons head painted in gold and on his shield the open faced helm that was now hanging by his side painted in gold and red.

"My mother found me abandoned by the resting place of Mortari and this armour was crafted in the days when he walked with men. The old priesthood said it was meant for me as it would fit no other warrior"

He raised a great sword made of ebony and shimmering with soul fire the legendary power of the death god.

"The Mortis Sword!" Anteaus breathed in awe.

The legendary sword of the god of the dead said to be charged with the souls of the gods that died in the great war of the gods leaving Mortari the only survivor and the principle deity of Eden.

The sword was bigger then any of them and it would have taken five of them to lift it but he wielded it like it was a lance to them. As he placed it point down to the floor it came up to his waist. His helm held under one arm styled with an open face and a great golden crest across the top down to the back of the neck..

"Find yourselves armour, men there and women there" he motioned either side "arm yourselves we are going to be very busy and we will free our lands no matter how long it takes"

"What is your name lord" Anteaus asked "We do not know what your name is the people called you Mortari for they knew no other name to call you!"  
The Prince looked down and raised his eyes slowly "My name is Lucian Dragos and I am the one true High King of Eden as named by King Andeous it is time I took that responsibility home!"

"Lets armour up!" Nikoli roared "For Lucian!"  
"For Mortari!" Demetrius roared

"For Eden!" Sarina echoed

"Come home with your shield or on it!" Anteaus yelled as they went to armour up.

Elisha nodded to herself and stood before him "I will be returning to the Southlands when this war is over"  
"Oh?"

"I have to undo what my uncle has done"

He crouched down until he was level with her head "Not alone Princess we will do this together"

"You are very sweet Lucian Dragos but the Southlands are my home"

"and we are family now our bond will be forged in war and blood and as a woman of the Southlands I know you are ready for this"

She swallowed a little, just being near him made her want to fall into his bed, he had a charisma about him that made her want him like no other man she had ever known.

He rose to his feet as the others returned all wearing the ancient armour of the Mortari Cults warriors. Red and brown with capes of red or green. Lucian's gaze fell on a young man who wore a charm round his neck, the griffon shaped skull of the death god.

"Perhaps Seranus you would lead us in prayer"

"My lord" He replied "Let us bow our heads brothers and sisters and pray to the mighty god that he may lend us his arm and his strength as we fight the Tyrant and his army and take back what was once his and in his name make this world everything that it was and will be again. So when we go to battle may we die honourably if that is your will may we return with our shields…"

"Or on them" They intoned as one.

Lucian placed his helm upon his head "Tine to war my sons and daughters!"

Elisha marvelled at the power he had over these soldiers, gladiators and former guard all. Such was the intensity of the emotion that surrounded this giant of legend, this walking god if he had told them to cross the lava flows of Mortana or the ice fields of the frozen north then she was pretty sure that they would have done so without question.

In his armour he looked perfect and it fitted him well, like he was made for this moment and he may well have been.

The Tyrants army was vast much larger then the army of Lucians but the rebels had the advantage, no one knew the mountains like he did. The Tyrant was confident that he would bring this to a rapid conclusion and he would take the head of the giant that had started this and when he got his hands on his niece there was no punishment that would escape her.

He had failed in the eyes of his gods by allowing their priests to die he had to see that blasphemy wiped clean. He sent the elite guard in first and was soon soothed by the sounds of the dying. It went quiet then and the silence lasted for long drawn out minuets.

The Tyrant was ready to receive his elite as the heroes they were and when they appeared over the ridge he felt pride soar in his breast but the pride turned to shock as the elite, the feared arm of his guard strode side by side with the rebels and at their head was the giant, he raised the accursed sword of the false god and let a cry escape his lips.

He could not believe it, what manner of man could sway the elite to his cause he did not have time to even ponder his thoughts for the rebels attacked them, first with arrows that took out the front line of his infantry and then with a head on assault that made the very ground shake with its ferocity.

The war had begun.

As the months drew on the rebels gained more ground, their losses did not seem to stop them with the giant at their head and more and more of the tyrants army joined the rebels, swayed by the words of the war god and once again Elisha marvelled at the power of his words.

Lucian would walk along the lines of the captured warriors offering a warriors death to those that believed in the justness of the Tyrant but before they decided he would ask them to remember what life was like before the war, before the murder of the old high king and his senate.

He told them to remember the people as they were before fear replaced joy and he asked them to consider their options, whilst they died the Tyrant sat surrounded by walls and comforts killing their families if they failed. He spoke the truth for word had reached them through the network they had painstakingly built up that for every guard that went over to Lucians army their families, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, children and all were murdered in the killing ring.

None of them took the way of death and by the end of the fourth year they were approaching the city with an army far bigger then the one they had started with.

The battle for the city was a long and drawn out affair, the white streets ran red with blood and the bodies of the dead. The Tyrant could only watch in despair as the few guard, those of his own home city who served he same powers as he defended him. He took his own sword up and strode out to meet this upstart gladiator king.

The rebels parted as the Tyrant made his way to the centre of the killing ring. Lucian stood at the centre no guard around him and no armour, wearing only the armour of a gladiator, this was how he started his warriors path and this is how he would end it. His sword was leaning against the far wall guarded by his own inner circle.

The Tyrant made a mental note to make sure that accursed sword tat had cut down so many of his loyal warriors was cast into the lava flows of the great fire mountain along with this upstarts body.

This was the only way to deal with a god.

Lucian regarded the Tyrant like a lion looking at its next meal. He cocked his head a little as the Tyrants priests daubed him with sigils of his foul gods. The sigils seemed to hurt the eyes of his warriors and he quietly whispered to Nikoli to tell all to avert their gaze and pray to Mortari to protect them from such evil signs.

Nikoli bowed his head and did as his lord commanded. Lucian returned his attention to the Tyrant.

It was funny but once upon a time this maniac had installed a fear in all those around him and now he looked so tiny. Most humans looked tiny to him but this insult to the true way of this world was far smaller then them.

He was a man who was rapidly loosing his grip on power and by the expressions on the faces of those left of his retinue his control over them. The Tyrant approached and struck without preamble.

Lucian stepped aside nimbly and the Tyrant was caught off balance, he was tempted to let this small fool make a complete idiot of himself but he was not going to draw it out.

He reached out and grabbed the Tyrant by his throat and lifted him off the ground until he was eye level with him. His hand closed completely around the throat of the struggling King.

Lucian never wavered his gaze from the Tyrants eyes and with satisfaction saw fear swimming in those cold blue eyes.

"Your rule is over, six years of bloody rebellion and now four years of a crusade that has ended in your defeat. Your head shall sit upon the highest spires of this ring as testament to what you have done to the innocents you sent here to die.

This ring will never hear the sounds of honourable fight for too many have died to satisfy your lust for power.

You wanted to see your foul gods…then you shall get your wish but I have a feeling that they shall express their own disappointment in you by means far more cruel then I or anyone here could ever do to you."

Without letting the Tyrant talk for in truth he could not utter anything but gurgles he ripped his head from his shoulders with his free hand and let the body fall.

He looked over at the remaining guard who ran from the ring in fear and the cheers ran round as Lucian held the head of the Tyrant up for all to see.

He was as good as his word and the head of the Tyrant was placed on the highest tower of the killing ring he appointed guardians to watch over the high city and true to his word he marched with his army to the Southlands to install Elisha as their queen and bring them back to the way of the true god.

Sometime during that long battle Elisha was made the queen of the Southlands and Lucian married her. She had proved herself capable of dealing with him in his warrior mood and was not afraid of him, she calmed his soul and gave him joy and pleasure in equal measure.

A year later they returned to the High City where he was crowned High King. He thought he had it all, all that a man was allowed to have, the true religion was back and the lands of his world were peaceful once more. He had a guard that was utterly loyal to him and would allow none to try and assassinate him, although there would be none who would dare.

Elisha had the _Sisterhood of Mortari_ and _Daughters of Eden_, the two warrior women guilds as her bodyguards and protectors but it was not to last.

Six months after his coronation Elisha was dead, poisoned by a goblet of wine and The high kings fury was unmatched and unshackled.

The wine seller who had given the queen the wine feared for his very life and right that he did for if the king found him he would be dead but the king already knew where he was and he was following him back to the place where the treachery was hatched.

The city of Larcana, Elisha's native city and that of her accursed uncle had kept their dark allegiances secret and had planned revenge for the death of their king. There was none who could kill the giant for he was indeed a living god but Elisha was not.

She was the queen of the Southlands but she had betrayed her uncle and in doing so became the easy target.

The wine she favoured came from the cities own vineyards and was noted for its beautiful fruity taste and aromatic aroma it was her favourite drink so it had been easy to poison the bottle.

The wine merchant was supposed to have ended his own life instead he had unwittingly ended theirs.

Lucians fury was like a demon from hell and as he laid waste to all around him his warrior commented that on this day and in this battle no woman would ever touch him again like their beloved high queen. Their grief was magnified in their magnificent king.

By the time the moon had reached its sixth cycle the streets of Larcana ran red with blood. It seeped into the sand and from that day on the sands remained stained red for all eternity.

Lucian glared at the prisoners the children of the village and finally his rage subsided. He had killed all the adults, men and women as they had attacked them but they had found all the children hidden in a temple of such profanity that he had tore it down with his own bare hands.

"What shall we do with them Lord?" Nikoli asked, his face flushed from the battle but he had no wish to be the murderer of children and he believed that his lord was the same.

"Take them to the temple of Mortari" Lucian ordered quietly "They are still young enough to learn and be freed from the vile teaching of their parents. They are our future. I have killed many today but I will not kill children. I will never kill children."

He stood as the children were led away for the long journey back to the monastery and bowed his head, his giant fists clenched and the grief exploded once more in a cry the likes his warriors had never heard before and they hoped he would never hear again.

Rage, grief and pain escaped in one enormous bellow that rang round the entire city and off the mountains. He sank to his knees and bowed his head to the red sands, his massive frame shaking with anger and emotion.

No one knows what happened in those few moments but when Lucian returned to his warriors an hour later they all noted that his eyes were darker then they remembered and they realised in their own minds that their king would be forever alone.

He would never take another mate and he would be the sort of king that would rule wisely but without a queen.

Elisha's funeral was one that was never known nor would it be seen again. Her body was taken to the _Cliffs of Affirmation_, where Lucian and Elisha had taken their vows a second time. She was interred in a mausoleum built for them both after the war in the high city ended.

And now here he stood looking over the cliffs into the sea below.

He came here when he sought solace or needed to be with his thoughts. Being here seemed to calm his warring soul and once more his gaze turned to the skies.

Something was out there, beyond the stars and beyond the veils of the blackness beyond.

He could feel it deep within his soul.

Someone was calling to him and he thought that it was Mortari but the voice was stronger and more powerful then the voices of gods. He had no idea who it was but he would eventually find out and the questions that he had only expressed to Elisha would be answered.

The war was over and had been for a long time. He had ruled like a warrior king and yet for all his giagantacism he was seen as a wise and noble man. The people believed him to be the son of Mortari and as legend dictated he was the rightful king, as his father had been before him.

Lucian had been true to his vow and had never taken another woman, not to his bed or to his life. In truth with Elisha dying so too had the need for a mate. He was no more attracted to a woman then he was to a rusty blade.

He loved his warriors men and women all deeply for they had fought with him and besides him and had earnt his love and affection but that was as much as he allowed himself to feel.

Nikoli had expressed to Demetrius and Anteaus that whilst they had their king to turn to if they had a problem, he had no one and such was his love for Elisha when he lost her he had lost the one person he could turn to.

Time would prove them wrong.

"My lord! My Lord!"  
Lucian awoke to Anteaus running into his chambers fear on his face.

"What is it?" He asked his voice heavy with the rare moments of sleep that he caught.

It made Anteaus marvel that his master seemed to need very little sleep but then he was a god and he supposed that gods were not like mortal men and needed hardly any sleep at all.

"The gods my lord!"

"What?"  
"They have returned it is the end of days and the people are fearful"  
Lucian dived out of his bed and roared for his armour and his sword. His world was under attack and if these gods had come to take their world once more then they would find warriors more then up to the challenge of sending them back where they had come from.

They marched out of the royal palaces and barracks in formation, their master at the head the great _Mortis Sword_ in his hand. His soul soared but not with the adrenalin rush of battle as he expected but with something else.

Something he knew that he had been expecting but not sure hoe he knew.

They emerged into the courtyard, the sisterhoods took their places on the walls next to the archers but as they gazed down at the warriors that massed outside they began to feel fear deep within them.

"By the great griffon!" Anteaus swallowed as he saw the gods for the first time.

They were huge, as tall as two fully grown men and their armour was strange, colours of red and gold in quarters the etching around the edges of the armour was gold. Their faces were hidden behind full faced helms that had large eye sockets like insects and the weapons they held looked capable of cutting down all their warriors in one blast.

The warriors around Lucian kept their heads although they were fearful of the demons before them. However instead of attacking them, the warriors of the sky parted and three figures strode through with a confidence and power given only to those who wore it like a cloak..

One wore an armour of purest midnight. His helm fashioned into a snarling skull with what looked like a red bat across his massive breast plate. When he removed his mask pale features and dark soulless eyes shone back and his black hair hung around him like a funeral shroud.

The man next to him wore Armour of Granite with cuneiform writing covering every surface. When he removed his helm his face was covered in gold leaf and he was hairless but .Lucian could see unchecked rage and violence in that lean body and something else that he could not quite put a finger on.

He turned his gaze upon a warrior in blood red armour with brass edging. He was a massive man as broad as Lucian if not more so and he did brim with violence it oozed from every pore of his being and Lucian recognised a gladiator when he saw one.

He removed his helm and set it under the crook of his arm.

Wiry copper coloured hair that was tied back into a long ponytail down to the mid of his back. high browed with cheekbones that slashed down like the edge of sword. Pale eyes were set deep within their sockets but there was violence there never the less.

Once more the three men moved as one to one side and a figure in golden armour strode through. Lucian was unaccustomed to kneeling before anyone but the sheer power of the golden figure stirred within him familiar feelings that he could not fight even if he wanted too.

The man was taller then even he and his head was crowned by a thick luxurious mane of brown hair but it was his eyes. His eyes sparkled with power and wisdom that belied his years.

Lucian felt his knees buckle and slowly he went down on one knee. His warriors stared at each other and as the golden armoured giant came into their view they too went down on one knee, overwhelmed by the sheer majesty that this man exuded.

Lucian heard some of his men, his brothers weep at the sight of such a man and all their arms lay to the ground, for this man could only be the king of kings and they would be damned for striking at him.

His sisters too wept for the glory and beauty they saw in this man. Lucian kept his head bowed until a hand rested on his shoulder and a deep yet gentle voice spoke to him.

"Look at me"

Lucian raised his head and his breath caught in his throat as he saw magnificence in the features before him,

"I am the Emperor of mankind. I have searched long and far for my sons and I have finally found you. Rise my son, rise and greet your father."

Lucian got to his feet. Deep inside he knew this man, he didn't know how he knew him just that he knew this man.

"I am Lucian Dragos, High King of Eden"

"I know" The golden figure gestured for the other three giants to approach them "This is Konrad Curze, Primarch of the VIII Legion known as the Night Lords,." Curze inclined his head a little "This is Lorgar Primarch of the XVII Legion known as the Word Bearers" Lorgar smiled and Lucian returned the gesture. The Golden angel placed is hand on the shoulder of the last warrior who flinched a little, Lucian did not miss it "and this is Angron, Primarch of the XII Legion known as the World Eaters."

Lorgar turned to the Emperor who nodded cordially. Lorgar was much better with words and he had been asked to do this as honour to their new found brother.

"These men that you seen behind you Lucian are just some who were created from your genes, your DNA coding is etched within their very existence. They are the XI Legion and they are your sons, yours to command. What would you call them? for they are a Legion without a name"

Lucian was silent for a long time taking in what was being told to him he glanced down at his own armour and he removed his helm and studied it for some time.

Old stories that the old king had told him came back to his memory. Old tales of Antiquity Earth surfaced in his mind. Warriors that gave no quarter and did not know defeat, every loss was honoured as the ultimate sacrifice to the gods. Women were honoured for they bore sons, sons that would carry on the proud traditions of the warrior race they were part off.

"The Spartan Guard" He replied "They shall be known as the Spartan Guard"

"So it is decreed" Lorgar rested a hand on Lucians shoulder and turned to face the marines behind him "Hail your father warriors of the XI Legion, you have a name and you shall be known as the Spartan Guard"

The Emperor smiled, that name brought back memories to him and as the space marines of the newly christened Spartan Guard voices rose high into the heavens the people of this city joined in the applause and cheering for they had finally been reunited with old Terra and they were no longer alone.

Lucian listened as his father told him how he was leading a great crusade to reunite the worlds of man with their mother world. How this world would now be the home world to his Legion and where future generations would be trained here so that the Legion would endure.

However he had no place for religion in his Imperium, religion had caused too much in the ways of war and destruction and the people would cease to worship the deity they called Mortari.

"My lord" Lucian rose to his feet "You cannot expect them to just forget an entire way of life overnight because you say so!"

The Emperor raised his hands to placate his son "I understand that Lucian I know it will take time but younger generations must learn that there is no such things as gods that we make our own fate and our own destinies. It would be better coming from you, a man they obviously adore."

Lucian shook his head "You bring my people salvation and joy and then in the next moment cut down everything that is their way of life"

"I am sorry son.. I came to find you instead I find an exact replica of Terra before she lost her beauty and I find a world welcoming to us it is so refreshing to come to a world and not have to shed blood because they do not wish to return to the fold but I will not tolerate religion of any kind in my Imperium and one day you will come to understand that" He rested his hands on Lucians shoulders "Your brothers will remain here for a few days, to allow you to get to know each other. They will help you decide which of your young warriors are able to receive the Gene Seed that will make them into mighty Astartes and those that are too old to receive the Gene Seed but who may still be of use will be enhanced to allow them to still remain part of your Legion"

Lucian bowed his head realising that it would do no good to argue with the Emperor and allowed himself to be embraced.

"I look forward to walking the stars with you son"

He bowed his head and waited until his father was gone. He was alone for a short while when Lorgar came to him.

"Its time brother."  
Lucian rose to his full height and drew a deep breath "Time to break their hearts" He muttered darkly.

Lorgar walked out with him his expression unreadable but his eyes flashing with religious fervour and relief that he may have found a kindred spirit..


	2. Chapter 2

The Spartan Guard.

The people of Eden had not been altogether ecstatic about their future.

The High Kings speech was broadcast across the entire planet.

They were told that they were now part of the Imperium of man and that they would serve ancient Terra in its never ending crusade to make the universe mans rightful domain.

That had been met with cheers.

In honour of such a momentous and joyous reunion with the old world the senate had decreed that the high city be renamed _Luicians Falls_ after all it was he who had allowed the path of the Emperor to come here unmolested and it seemed appropriate with the beautiful waterfalls that cascaded behind the city itself..

They were told that the Emperor liked this world for the simple fact that she was the exact twin of Terra before the wars stripped away her oceans and left her a shadow of her former self.

They were awed by the revelation.

They were informed that the space marines that had come with the Emperor and his brothers were going to be sons of Eden. Warriors that would come from Eden would refill the ranks of those that fell and they had loved it.

When he told them that the cult of Mortari was to be no more the cheers stopped. With a heavy heart he told them that it was the Emperors will that there be no gods, he had said that there was no such thing as deities and that the worship of such had led to wars and death.

The monastery would now become the headquarters of the Spartan Guard and any worship of the old father of Eden was to be no more.

He knew they would do as he asked but they would not like it and he did not blame them. It has made sense what his father has said but as he looked out over the sea of faces before him he became well aware that the people of Eden did not like having to give up the idea of a god.

He ordered that the temples be turned into places of education and that the old festivals be slowly scaled down. He would allow the summer and winter festival as well as mischief night and gift giving day.

The Emperors representative from Terra frowned at the Primarch as he stepped down "You have something to say to me?" Lucian curtly demanded.  
The dark robed adept cleared his throat "Festivals are a sign of religion my lord…"

"They have been in Edens traditions for more years then you have breathed Terran" Lucian snarled "you are asking them to forsake their religion for the glory of empire. I am allowing them to keep the old traditions" He glared hard at the adept who paled and bowed his head, it was not a good thing to try and assert ones self over an Astartes and it was a worse thing to try and exert your authority over a Primarch "do not presume to tell me what to tell my people oh and in response to the request from the Mechanicum the answer is no. I will share whatever technology my own people find and have but I am not having them polluting my world like they have done their own and like Terra has become….."

"The Mechanicum will not like that lord" The Adept interrupted.

Lucian narrowed his eyes "if you will let me finish,. I will not allow them to pollute Eden with their chemicals and toxicity however there is a world in this system that may offer the Mechanicum more. There were old rumours of a civilisation there that died out they supposedly used technology far beyond what we have here. They may set up shop there. No one lives on that world anymore and it is not of use for colonisation so let them have that!"

The Adept bowed his head "I am sure the Mechanicum will find that most satisfactory Lord"

"I don't care if they do or they do not, they can take it or leave it but that is my final word on it."

With that he walked away leaving the adept in no mistake as to the Lord of Edens thoughts about the will of strangers.

Konrad stood upon the _Cliffs of Affirmation_ admiring the beauty before him. His own world shrouded in constant darkness had a dark and dangerous beauty about it. Death stalked her every street and mountain region.

He was the night of Nostramo and for years he had fought to bring justice to his world which he had done and from Nostramos more violent gangs he had recruited his Night Lords.

Now as he stood on the cliffs he appreciated his brothers world and why it was that he was adamant that no pollution scared his world like it had done Terra.

"Lord"

He turned as Sarina regaled in her armour as the Warrior Sister Commander of the Sisterhood of Mortari approached him and went down on one knee.

He bid her to stand and she did so immediately. She was quite lovely as mortal women went and her scars from her battles in the ring served to give her a warriors pride. She was built like an Amazon of old Terran mythology but that did not detract from the fact that was a beautiful woman.

Her red hair made her tanned complexion stand out more and in her black armour she did indeed look like a woman of death.

"Have you kept your old name?" He asked "I thought the Emperor said no reference to the old god of this world."  
Sarina motioned to the mausoleum behind him "Our warrior queen named us lord and our King has allowed us to keep the name to honour her."

Curze turned to look at the building,

It was white marble with pillars of black and the rims etched in gold. The relief's showed a great griffon carrying the warrior queen to her after life. It was indeed the resting place of a queen.

"Was she queen before my brothers ascension?" He asked.

Sarina lowered her gaze to the floor, unable to look the Primarch in the eyes and deciding that if she looked at the ground she would be able to answer his questions without weeping before him like some child.

"That is the resting place of Queen Elisha My Lord. She was Lucians wife"

"Wife?" the lord of the Night Lords head snapped round. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and then returned his gaze to the tomb "wife" he whispered.

"You sound surprised lord, do you not have a mate?"

Curze shook his head and sat himself upon a rock "We Primarchs were not sired in the old way Sarina, not in the way that you were. We were made from the Emperors own DNA each of us having some of our fathers powers within us. We are created in his image but we have no mother and we have no need for female companionship of that sort. It is not a necessity as it is to mortal men and women"

"I see"  
He beckoned her to sit down beside him which she did being close to him terrified her but also made her thrill inside that he had allowed her to talk with him on such a personal level she was overwhelmed by the honour.

"Did you seek me out for a reason?" Curze asked.

"I have been asked by my lord to be your guide and to answer whatever questions you may have about our world lord"

He nodded a little and drew in a deep breath "so tell me about yourself how did you come to be in my brothers trusted circle."

Sarina felt her pride soar honoured that one like him so reminiscent of her own master in his ways would take an interest in her.

"I was the daughter of a loyal army commander to the old High King Andreas whom the Tyrant murdered and usurped the throne. I refused to take his nephew to my bed and killed him, my punishment was the killing ring"

"I'm sorry the killing ring what it shat?"  
"A gladiatorial ring where the Tyrant sent all those he believed a threat to his rule and those he wanted dead. Men, women and children" He heard the sorrow in her voice "Helana and I were from the same breed, her mother was a senator who died and she was placed in the ring and made to watch her father being gutted. We trained together and became good friends so when Lucian was put into the ring we wondered if this was the youth our old legends spoke off. When he came into the ring at first he was like a 16 year old, within half a year he was a man so we all believed that he was Mortari in mortal form. Well as mortal as a god can get" Konrad smirked dryly "he brought us all together and we fought as one in the ring for the amusement of the Tyrant.

We couldn't believe that this giant was looking out for us. The Tyrant trued to have him murdered a few times even tried poisoning him he just shrugged it off like he had a bad stomach"

The Primarch nodded understandingly "Our enhanced physiology allows us to shrug off ailments that would otherwise kill a normal human. We heal and we survive to fight another day. We are immortal we do no not age but we will die one day."

"The Emperor? Is he immortal too?"

Konrad nodded "The Emperor is probably the only true immortal amongst us. I know so little about my father but what I do know is when he was a young man Terra was in Antiquity. That's why he liked the choice of name of Lucians Legion he told me that he had fought alongside the original Spartans once."

"They were real?" Sarina asked "I mean I only ever heard stories I barely believed that Terra was real until a few days ago."

"Oh they were real" Konrad sat forward "Ancient Greece was a series of petty warring states but they were the centre of the ancient world of learning and the mother of democracy. My father said. Sparta was a state ruled by warriors and their women were as respected as the men for their warrior prowess for it was said that only Spartan women gave birth to Spartan warriors."

"Our culture has always had equal rights lord. We have had many a warrior queen worthy of the annuls of the gods halls….I mean…"

"Hush child I am not going to strike you down for your beliefs they will take some time to heal." He assured her and motioned once more to the tomb "so was she a prisoner?"

"She was the Tyrants niece the daughter of his sister whom he murdered when she dared suggest that Lucian be set free into exile for the Tyrant could not beat him so he had her killed and Elisha decided that enough was enough.

She came from the Southlands renowned for their warrior and hunting skills and she was beautiful dark skinned and an inspiration to us. She came to the killing ring with her inner guard and offered her help to my lord. We could see there was an attraction there and as top gladiator he had his pick of women whenever he wanted but she stirred him.

All through the war she kept him grounded when his battle rage threatened to overwhelm him she calmed him down and made him see sense of a situation. She formed our two sisterhoods the Sisterhood of Mortari and the Daughters of Eden we were her Praetorian as Anteaus Demetrius Nikoli and Seranus were his praetorian"

"I believe those four young men have been chosen to be full Astartes" Konrad told her "I also have it on good authority that yourself and your cadre of warriors will also be enhanced although not to our extent"  
"I went for mine a few days ago lord" She told him.

"Good." He cleared his throat and picked up the wine bottle that he had brought with him but as yet had remained untouched "Would you like some, I assure you, you will find it different now you have had your enhancements"

She thanked him as he poured her a goblet and bid her continue "when the war ended Elisha and Lucian were wed and we had such hopes with a father like Lucian the children would be our future"

Konrad shook his head a little "Sarina, there would not have been children from such a union and if there were then they would not live long. Our physiology is so different to normal humans it would not be wise. I do not doubt that some of my other brothers have experienced women like Russ or maybe Angron but none of us ever took a wife, as much as he loved her there would have been no children"

Sarina was silent for a moment and took a sip of wine, surprised at the clarity of taste that ran along her pallet. She had drunk this wine for many years and yet she never could appreciate it fully until now. She took in what the master of the Night Lords had just said saddened that there would never be another like Lucian in their world.

"Shortly after their official coronation here Elisha was poisoned by her uncles followers and she died in much agony. Oh my lord was so angry he tore into the traitors city with his bare hands he tore the temples down and he killed like he had never killed before until all that was left was the children and he had them taken to the monastery he was not going to be a murderer of children. But when he was alone we heard such a cry of rage, grief and anger that we thought he was going to go mad but we dare not intrude upon his grief for to do so would have been a desecration of his own personal loss" She looked at the tomb of her dead queen "He has never took an interest in another woman since"

Konrad nodded "She must have been a remarkable warrior"

"Yes lord" Sarina cleared her throat "I am told that you specialise in night attacks"

"Yes I come from a world of eternal night, why?"

"My cadre specialise in night attacks, during the war we utilised our skills against the tyrants scouts and guards I was wondering if perhaps you would do us the honour of passing some of your knowledge on to us and, maybe pointing out where we could improve ourselves for when our lord leaves Eden we will be the ones who will protect our world"

The master of the Night Lords, the man that was called Konrad Curze who was known by another name, the Night Haunter was a man who was touched by little, he had seen too much darkness to let light touch his world but here and in this moment he was touched by not only her story of paradise being so brutally reclaimed but that this young woman would ask him to teach her warriors some things.

"Sarina, I would be honoured to teach your sisters some things" the Primarch gave a rare smile "and you may even be able to teach me a few things"

Lorgar and Angron listened as Konrad related the story that Sarina had told him later that night. Angron had been disinterested until the story of the killing ring came up and how it was left alone as a place of the dead.

"I think it is time we tested our little brother" He finally spoke "I want to see how strong he really is or if laying with a woman has made him weak"

"Weak?" Lorgar shook his head "I doubt that still I would like to see how strong he is"

"Then as a former gladiator yourself Angron perhaps a spell in this ring will answer your questions on him" Konrad idly mused.

Angron liked the sound of that idea "Arrange it"

Lucian walked into the killing ring and folded his arms across his broad chest. The seats were filled to capacity not only with his Spartan Guard but warriors in the armour of the Word Bearers, Night Lords and World Eaters also attended. He had received the summons from the one called Kharn asking that he meet Angron here in the killing ring.

Lorgar and Konrad stepped out with the Red Angel. Lucian eyed them suspiciously.

"brother, this ring has a bloody history as we were informed by your very honest and humble warriors who fought and bled here" Lorgar quietly spoke "but it is time that this place become what it was originally meant to be, a training ground for not only the future of your Legion but the army that will be raised here to follow in the glorious footsteps of the parent warriors and maybe sports to test the mettle of your people"

"and how do you propose I wipe away the murders that were committed here in the name of glory?" Lucian coldly asked.

Konrad detected the tone and knew that it was not lost on either of his brothers. He didn't suppose he could blame him, the reunion joyful as it had been at first had turned into a nightmare for him. He had to tell the populace that all they had been raised to believe in was now obsolete.

Konrad moved forwards and inclined is head a little "Allow me to stand in your corner Lucian and Lorgar will stand by Angron to ensure the gladiator rules are adhered to"

Lucian said nothing and the Night Lord moved beside him. Lorgar stepped back and to the right of Angron leaving the two warriors in the middle of the ring.

They circled each other warily, like wolves ready to strike, but looking for weakness to exploit. Neither took their eyes from the other and Lucian did not take a weapon, out of respect for his actions Angron refused his mighty axes, liking the idea of hand to hand combat.

He rushed forward with a speed that belied his sheer bulk but Lucian ducked at the last moment and in a move that allowed him to carry the Red Angels momentum lifted him off his feet by his shoulder and threw him over his head and onto the sand of the ring.

Angron got to his feet and allowed the smile to cross his face. To the watching World Eaters their lord and gene sire was going to enjoy this and they began to chant his name to give him the power of his sons love.

The Spartan Guard native and Terran began to chant the name of their Primarch and the atmosphere began to build.

The two Primarchs attacked each other in moves that were only seen in the training rings of the World Eaters ships. Angron gave no quarter and to the watching Kharn it brought back some painful memories of the day he had to try and calm his lord so that he would accept his new position.

Lucian was sent flying through the air and to the watching Spartan Guard who had fought beside their Primarch in this very ring, who had never known defeat was now being beaten senseless by this giant red warrior.

Angron picked him up by his neck and was about to hurl him across the ring once more when Lucian brought his mighty oak tree width arms crashing down on Angrons shoulders causing the Red Angel, the War Hound to cry out in pure pain.

Lucian was dropped to the floor and he drew in deep ragged breaths as Angron staggered back a little to clear his head.

The Primarch of the World Eaters nodded to himself, now he had a fight on his hands.

They traded blows that would have killed a mortal and seriously wounded a Space Marine. Neither gained significant advantage and the roar of the watching marines was testament to such a battle.

The sun passed over the sky as Angron was hurled in a great arc across the length of the ring only to land on his feet like a cat. When darkness fell Lucian was hurled to the ground and about to be stomped on when he caught Angrons foot and threw him backwards giving him room to move.

Both men traded blows that shook the very ground like a great earthquake and the approving delighted roars of the watching Astartes could be heard like a mighty thunderclap.

As Night fell the battle continued and as dawn rose up both the Night Haunter and Prophet of Colchis decided that enough was enough, there would be no victor this day and in truth they had not expected there to have been.

Lorgar approached the heavy breathing Angron and nodded once at him. Angron was reluctant to allow this to end but the means had been served. Lucian snarled a little but was halted by Konrads hand firmly on his chest.

"It is done brother, you have not only cleansed this place but proved to one who is untrusting that you are a worthy battle brother"

Angron moved Lorgar aside and came before Lucian, even the Night Haunter stepped back a little from the towering vessel of rage,

"Cut the rope with me Lucian and together we shall shed our blood and take worlds in the name of our Legions and the glory of man" Angron growled.

Kharn stared in shock at his masters words and glanced at the Astartes beside him, Anteaus the First Captain of the Spartan Guard had thoroughly enjoyed the sceptical.

"What did your lord say brother captain?"

"He has asked him to be one with him" Kharn replied "It will mean our Legions will be bound to defend each other if needed we will be brothers in spirit and blood not just ideology. The rope denotes victory and defeat red for victory and black for defeat, my sire was the only one of his brothers and sisters that had a complete red rope with no black twists"

Anteaus nodded "I like that idea"

Lucian nodded and held Angrons hand in the grip of warriors. His arm was raised into the air and Angrons voice boomed out.

"I have read the legends of this world and where they originated from on long distant ancient terra, warriors that do not know the shame of defeat who would rather die then be taken prisoners. My war hounds and I will join together in battle should you require our assistance without hesitation for gladiators stick together." His voice deepened "Stand Spartan Guard, World Eaters, Word Bearers and Night Lords and acknowledge the High King of Eden who shall forever be known as The Spartan! My brother"

Lorgar turned to Konrad as the assembled marines roared their affirmation at the World Eaters Lords worlds.

"Who would have thought it"

"What?" Konrad frowned a little

"Angron can be quite eloquent when he chooses to be"

Konrad chuckled "Aye Lorgar that he can, he senses a kindred spirit and we also would take our new brother to our heats. For when he meets the others he will need our experience to deal with the more….pompous attitudes of some"  
Lorgar nodded and patting Konrads shoulder they joined their two brothers in the centre of the ring.

"Brothers sons let it be known that the Word Bearers of Colchis and the Night Lords of Nostramo are also proud to call the Spartan and his guard brothers." Lorgar orated and silence fell. "there will be battles to fight together and alone but remember warriors if we stand together nothing will ever defeat us! None will stand in our way. the battles that you Eden born men and women of this world fought here will continue out there and, although you may never see your Homeworld again know that you take her to the stars and fill her with pride, sons of the Emperor we are but you are our sons and our future!"

Konrad added his voice "So go with your arms and come home with your shields…or on them"

The Spartan Guard not only swayed by Angron and Lorgar took Curze to their hearts as he respected their motto and Lucian found three brothers that he would trust until his dying die.

Lorgar made his way through the monastery with his ever faithful and trusted First Captain and oldest friend Kor Phaeron by his side,. The first captain of the Word Bearers nodded every so often in appreciation at the works of art that obviously taken centuries to render on the walls and the stained glass.

Lorgar had not allowed such beauteous works to be destroyed and instead allowed them to stand as memorial to an age gone.

"This world was dedicated to the ideal of their god" Lorgar quietly spoke to his first in the native tongue of Colchis "I see the smouldering embers of religious fervour in their eyes Kor Phaeron and I have no wish to see it die."  
"Ah my Urizen but would they accept the Emperor as the god that he is even if he does not" Kor Phaeron pointed out.

"Not at first no, they will see him as the slayer of their beloved god but in time my son, in time who knows what they may believe in."  
The two giants made their way through the former meeting place of priests that was now the mess halls of the Astartes that would take residence there when the rest of the Spartan Guard left this world.

Lorgars golden face broke into a broad smile as they approached the great festival hall and Kor Phaeron felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest, no Astartes knew fear, it was as alien to them as the concept of true love but whenever an Astartes came near a Primarch it was a terrible feeling to behold, to be in the presence of a demi-god and one so powerful was enough, but to be in the presence of two was a shuddering uncomfortable feeling.

"Lucian" Lorgar embraced his brother warmly and Kor Phaeron went down on one knee. "May I present my First Captain Kor Phaeron" Lorgar introduced.

Lucian glanced down and bid Kor Phaeron to stand "Rise First of the Word Bearers you have done me honour"

"The honour is mine lord" Kor Phaeron humbly spoke willing his body to stop trembling.

Lucian ran an approving gaze over the second most powerful voice within the Word Bearers Legion. He was a tall powerfully built man dark haired and a zealous fire burning in his dark eyes. His terminator armour barely held in check the violence that would become unleashed when his beloved Primarch ordered it.

He also sensed the great love and loyalty that the First Captain held for his gene sire and he warmed to the First Captain immediately.

"I hope we have not kept you waiting brother" Lorgar apologised "I had some business to attend to on the _Fidelitas lex_"

"You are not late Lor" Lucian assured and Kor Phaeron was stunned at the shortening of his Primarchs name but Lorgar seemed genuinely pleased with the affectation "Indeed your First Chaplin has been regaling my own Chaplin's with how they must conduct their duties. Seranus is quite taken with his advice"

Lorgar chuckled to himself "Erebus has a way with words Luc" He used his own affectation and Kor Phaeron began to realise how quickly the brothers had bonded and he was pleased for there were few amongst the other Primarchs who could stand to be in the company of one so visionary as the great Urizen.

The two Astartes that stood sentinel by the great oaken doors brought their tridents up as the three approached and opened the great doors, their heads bowed in reverence to their master and his brother and in respect to the First Captain of the Word Bearers..

The room fell silent as Lorgar, Lucian and Kor Phaeron entered the room and the Astartes gathered fell to one knee as one and Kor Phaeron did the same as he laid eyes upon Angron and Curze.

This was a meeting of senior officers, to allow the newly risen Astartes to get to know their experienced brethren and for the four Primarchs to relax in each others company as well as listen to tales of valour.

It was like a fraternal conclave where everyone was equal and they could all talk freely. Angron sat before the assembled warriors showing that for this night he was one of them and he began his tale. The tale of how he came to be and how he became the lord of the World Eaters.

Besides Angron was his Equerry Kharn, the closest of all his sons Kharn alone could soothe his Primarchs dark moods. Since the day he had faced his lord down and convinced him to be the general of the World Eaters, their gene sire and their Primarch he had earnt Angrons respect and Angron treated him like he was his own blood son and not gene son. To others in the Legion had Kharn the Astartes been sired in the old way then Angron would have been his father they were that close.

No one knew the name of the world that was his cradle world in truth Angron probably didn't know it but from what he could gather reading between the lines it was not all that blissful an upbringing. Lucian had been raised a son of the mountains and taught the ancient skills of blending where he could appear invisible to the eye but in truth he was blended into his surroundings a unique camouflage but when he had heard the story of his brothers up bringing he considered himself fortunate that he had a noble beginning even if the ending of the story was not fantastic.

Angron said that the world he was stranded on was a technologically advanced world with a downtrodden and poor populace ruled over by an elite class of nobles. The most popular and widespread entertainment was that of gladiatorial duels and that was how Angron and Lucian recognised each others battle stances. The difference being that where Lucian and his sons of Eden were trained and taught by their time and battles in the ring as well as Lucians increasing powers as a Primarch, Angron was part of a cybernetically enhanced cadre.

He had been found by one of the gladiator slaves, mortally wounded and almost killed by alien warriors although Angron had no idea why they wanted to kill him he knew that they were Eldar.

He had told Lucian that ever since that day every run in with the Eldar was one that he made sure ended in their deaths and that their deaths were as painful and bloody as possible.

He had survived this almost fatal start and over the course of the next few years became the greatest gladiator the planet had ever seen but he was a discontented warrior and he plotted and planned his escape all the time he was there and when he deemed the time was right he led those that he had come to call his brothers and sisters in an armed revolt.

It was an armed revolt that whilst brilliantly planned was ultimately doomed to failure as the newly arrived Emperor warned his newly found son. The forces that were under the command of the nobles vastly outnumbered the gladiators that Angron led. However Angron had his pride, a martial pride that Lucian could well relate too and this pride made him refuse any offer of help or aid from his father nor did he listen to the man.

The Emperor himself refused to allow this and even though Angron was quite prepared to die with his brothers and sisters his father transported him to his battle barge the night before the final battle, true to the Emperors prediction Angrons army was slaughtered to a man and woman, there was no survivors and because he had not been there in the final battle Angron felt that his honour as a warrior was blemished and what made his rages worse was the psycho surgery that he had received during his training years that heightened his already natural rage.

Lorgar had mentioned to Lucian quietly that the Red Angel, the Great War Hound had never forgiven the Emperor for taking him from the battle and no matter how many battles the Worlds Eaters won, or how many worlds they conquered to Angron it was never enough.

However, Angron had pride in his voice when he said that had it not been for Kharns persistence in that deep chamber of the _Conqueror_ Angrons own battle barge he might never have recovered from the madness that afflicted him at that time or his grief at the deaths of his brothers and sisters.

He had beaten Kharn and still the Captain of the Eighth Company persisted and within that persistence came a respect and a deep love for the man. Angron would allow no council from any in his Legion save Kharn and Lucian had to admit that the Astartes had certainly earnt his role as Angrons Equerry.

"Tell me Kharn" Lucian was curious "What made you so determined to succeed even after Angron had almost….ended your life"

Kharn glanced at his Lord who nodded curious himself at why Kharn had succeeded when others had failed.

"My Lord when we were all told, all Legions were told that we had a Primarch, a gene father who was the reason for our very existence the urge to find him was overwhelming. The Emperor had called us War Hounds and we were there when Perturabo was reunited with the Iron Warriors and how they changed when they were reunited with their father. I saw myself how the warriors that the Emperor had called Mountain Warriors became your sons the Spartan Guard and how they have changed how they hold themselves with pride now that they are complete. That is how I felt when I learnt that the one the Emperor brought back to the _Conqueror_ was our general, our creator and our father. I had to make him see that we wanted to serve him and be his warriors, his sons that he could lead into many battles" A rueful smile crossed Kharns face "it was a painful experience but finally I managed to do what I had been entrusted to do by the Emperor. I swore I would not attack my Primarch, no matter what he did to me I swore that I would do him no harm. He was my reason for existence and I could no more harm him then I could my own battle brothers.

I would rather have fallen upon my own sword then harmed him so no matter what harm befell me I had to prove to him that the horrors that had befallen those he called brother and sister on that world would be erased over time and that we would honour their sacrifice by being the best that we could be in his name."

"I suspect that you have done that Captain Kharn" Lucian said with a deep respect in his voice.

"Brother" Angron met Lucians gaze "with my sons behind me worlds would rather surrender then have us amongst them. We are a violent breed and we would rather be amongst the enemy then battle lines. I have worked hard to make us one of the most feared of the Legions behind the Lunar Wolves and Night Lords"

"Lunar Wolves?" Lucian frowned.

"You will meet them one day brother" Lorgar promised "When news reaches our other brothers you will meet Horus, the first of us who was found and the Emperors favoured son"

Lucian nodded a little and returned his attention to Angron "Perhaps Captain Kharn would be kind enough to teach my assault troops how best to attack"

Kharn swelled with pride at The Spartans request. He glanced at his Primarch who nodded once.

"It would be my honour my Lord"

Angron rested a hand on Kharns shoulder "You will have no better teacher for your assault squads Lucian"

Lucian turned to the captain of his first company assault squad "Have all the assault squads assemble on Griffons Peak at dawn tomorrow. Whatever Captain Kharn tells you Rhanu you do and they do."  
"Yes Sire." Rhanu inclined his head in Kharns direction "I look forward to what you will teach us Captain"  
Kharn nodded and the two Assault Captains sat aside from the table deep in conversation.

Lorgar took the goblet from the tray offered him by one of the serving staff and decided it was his turn. He got up and walked round the table he sat at preparing himself, composing himself and his Word Bearers waited on what wondrous words he was going to speak.

Lucian had seen in a few days what the gift of oratory had done to his Chaplin's, they were puppies in Seranus's hands and that in turn was done to the Word Bearers First Chaplin Erebus who had spent time with Seranus and taught him how to be the voice and the soul of the Legion that his master needed.

Lorgars adopted world was Colchis, a feudal world of very religious people. He was found by followers of the predominant religion and raised within their traditions and as such he became part of what had been called the Covenant.

It didn't take long for Lorgar to become a very able and very devout preacher. He was the greatest Orator that the Covenant had ever possessed and along with his powerful charisma drew many followers to him, one of whom had been his spiritual advisor and who saw in him the future of the world and that was Kor Phaeron himself.

It was painfully obvious that the more popular the charismatic priest became the more jealous that the Covenant became of him as his power seemed to grow steering their flock to him and not to them.

All through his youth Lorgar had been plagued by visions of both a mighty warrior encased in bronze alongside a cyclopean giant in blue robes. At its zenith the visions were so overpowering that the devout priest confided in his spiritual advisor about them and the two of them were convinced that Lorgar was receiving visions prophesying the return of Colchis' god and that it would be soon.

He began to preach this to the populace telling them that their god was soon to return and the more they listened to him the more that people flocked to him and this in turn took the power of the Covenant away from the people and they did not like this.

However his enemies saw a way around this using his own words they declared him a heretic and an enemy of Colchis.

Those that came forward to arrest Lorgar were killed by his followers, such was his power they would allow no harm to come to the Prophet. The Covenant was split into two factions, those that saw Lorgar as a threat to the status quo and those that saw him as the saviour of their world.

An immense and bloody Holy war ensued and alongside Lorgar was the ever present and ever faithful Kor Phaeron along with a younger priest by the name of Erebus who's own oratory skills was second only to Lorgar and who worshipped Lorgar like a god.

The war itself made the entire Colchis populace choose a side and lasted six years, the culmination of it was that Lorgar and his followers stormed the temple that he had been raised in and killed the monks there.

He was named the Prophet of Colchis, The Word or in more respectful tones The Urizen, the leader of the faith and the voice of the gods.

A year later the Emperor arrived alongside the Primarch of the Thousand Sons, Magnus the Red recognising the Emperor and Magnus from his visions Lorgar knew them for who they were and immediately swore fealty to his father and his dream.

He rearranged the Covenants belief structure towards the worship of the Emperor as their saviour and the one that brought enlightenment into Colchis.

The people who so adored Lorgar were united behind him and in the worship of their new god. Lorgar allowed the festivities and celebrations to continue for months and eventually took command of the his Legion, the Word Bearers with Kor Phaeron as his second in command and Erebus as his First Chaplin.

Lucian watched his own senior Chaplin and Erebus listen to Lorgar explain how he came to be the Primarch of the Word Bearers.

"Lorgar, forgive me brother but if the Emperor refuses to acknowledge any deity or any form of religion, why does he allow you to worship him?" Lucian asked.

"Only the divine will deny their divinity brother and in time the Emperor is a god for only a god can do the wondrous things that he has done."

Angron snorted a little "Fancy words brother but we all know that he is uncomfortable with the Word Bearers ideology of him"  
"I was raised on a world where religion was all and the Emperor brought us glory in all that we have done. Mock me if you will brother but you will not change me or my sons from our destiny"

Lucian got up "Your beliefs are yours Lorgar and I will not judge you by them"

Lorgar smiled briefly and sat himself down.

"Tell me First Captain," Lucian turned to Kor Phaeron "was Lorgar really so charismatic that a whole world would say to his word and his word alone?"  
Kor Phaeron raised his head proudly and Lucian saw the light of religious fervour in his eyes barely restrained and he supposed that the Emperor for all his power was never going to change the sons of Colchis,. Especially when it had been engrained into their psyche long before his arrival or indeed that of Lorgars.

"The Urizen spoke with the words that only the Gods could speak. He gave our people truth when the Covenant sought to hold onto their power through whatever means was nessercary. I was honoured to be my Urizens spiritual leader and I am honoured to be his friend and the Commander of the Word Bearers in his absence"

"Then I hope you continue to act as his advisor in the ways that will continue to make the Word Bearers the Legion they are and I am sure will become. I myself rely on my four favoured sons to guide me"

"And they will guide you my lord" Kor Phaeron bowed his head "that is our job to not only protect bur to be council to you when you require it"

Anteaus leant over "Kor Phaeron, perhaps you could tell me what your holy war was like for in a way our war against the Tyrant was a holy war our fight for our god against his"

"My lord?" Kor Phaeron turned to his Primarch.

"We are here to get to know our young Legion Kor Phaeron," Lorgar waved him away "go get to know the First of the Spartan Guard"

Kor Phaeron bowed his head and walked away with Anteaus.

Lorgar picked an apple from the table and took a bite savouring the taste of it nodded to himself and sat back.

He was well aware of how the other Primarchs regarded him and his sons. That they saw them as nothing more then religious zealots with ideals that were against the laws of the Emperor and wondered why it was that he allowed Lorgars religious fervour to continue but maybe the Emperor had his reasons and maybe he thought that eventually the Prophet of Colchis would come round to the truth of the matter, no matter what the Emperors reasons he had overlooked Lorgars zealotry and hoped that the Word Bearers would do what they were created to do.

Lucians gaze turned to the silent man that was his brother Konrad. Behind him stood his two most senior Astartes who he learnt were called Zso Sahaal also known as the talonmaster and Krieg Acerbus who was the axemaster.

Demetrius and Nikoli seemed to get along with these two and Curze had made quite an impression on the Sisterhood of Mortari's commander Sarina in fact she was sitting beside him talking to him and he was listening like a father to a favoured child.

He thought he would feel a little jealous after all Sarina had been one of his original close circle and the closest to his wife but instead he was proud, proud that another Primarch had taken an interest in his warrior women.

Curze took the ale that was offered him and took a long swallow appreciating the fine taste of hops and barley.

He was an enigma to many and from what he had been told there were those amongst the other Primarchs who thought him bordering on madness. Lucian didn't see a madman he just saw a man driven by the need to do what was right for his Emperor and his world.

It was said that when Curze landed on the eternal night world of Nostramo he crashed through the surface and into the core. Nostramos very crust was wealthy in Adamantium and that brought a division itself into the world where the rich got richer and the poor got more downtrodden. Nostramos crime rate was unchecked and the population was controlled by murders that went unpunished or suicide that no one bothered to investigate, those that were supposed to protect the innocent turned a blind eye their pockets lined by money from their true patrons.

It was a dangerous world and it was this world that Konrad Curze came to call his own and what a way to do it.

Unlike some of his other brothers there was no family to take him in and raise him or nurture him in the ways that he would need. He had to fend for himself and in his short childhood surviving from his sheer determination to survive and his wits and feeding on the feral animals that made Nostramo Quintus their home.

He was plagued on a constant basis by visions that threatened to drive him insane, visions of a horrifying and dark violent future that still plagued him even now, although he kept this to himself for fear of being called a witch or subjected to the superstition that surrounded his brother Magnus. The visions were so potent in the waking world that it would leave him shaken for days.

Before the coming of his father he was pitched into a perpetual battle of persecution and murder, he focused on the criminal elements of Nostramos society. He began small righting what he had perceived as wrong but as the crimes became more violent then so did he and eventually form disappearances he turned to mutilation and the Night Haunter was born.

Such was his thoroughness that the mothers and fathers of Nostramo would tell their children to be good less the Night Haunter came to take them away. The fear of the Night Haunter drove the crime rate to zero and Konrad Curze became the first and only King of Nostramo.

Such was his power and the fear that surrounded him every other city and town swore fealty to him not wanting his Night Haunter persona to come knocking on their doors.

Lorgar had mentioned that Curze was a benevolent king, a wise man but when he heard of an injustice on his world then the Night Haunter would suffice and the people would learn again. Two men trapped in one body was one way he had put it.

The people of Nostramo were sensitive to light coming for a world of darkness like they did so when the Emperor and his son Fulgrim of the Emperors Children arrived on Nostramo there were many who could not look upon him without going permanently blind.

Angron had said that Curze had almost ripped his own eyes out when he saw the man that was his father. The Emperor had stopped him and promised him a future of glory but it was said that Curze had told him that he knew full well what the Emperor intended for him.

Fulgrim became his mentor. Teaching him the ways of the Imperium and the complex doctrines of the Astartes, doctrines that the along with Lorgar and Angron were now teaching Lucian.

When he was given command of the VIII Legion he named them the Night Lords and now he was here around a world that was so different to his own and for once he felt so at peace.

His gaze met Lucians across the table and sat forward "Have you decided what to call your inner circle brother and how it will be organised?"

"The First Second and Third Captains along with my Senior Chaplin and they shall be called the Praetorian and I was told I would need a Bodyguard" Lucian smiled a little amused at the thought.

Angron laughed a little "Brother they are more our ceremonial guard, the idea that a Primarch needs a bodyguard is laughable at best"

"Well they will be First Companies terminators and they are the Griffon Riders. Men from Eden that are descended from the great riders of our youth"

Zso Sahaal cleared his throat "My lord Lucian, may I be permitted to impart some teaching to your inner circle? Explain to them what is expected of them in the way of their duties to you?"

Lucian looked at Nikoli and nodded "Why not Captain the whole idea is for us to learn much about how the inner workings of the Astartes turn and my senior captains can learn from others as well as the Terran sons of the Spartan Guard."

"Sire" He bowed his head in Konrads direction "May I have your leave?" Konrad nodded and watched as Zso walked away with Demetrius and Nikoli.

"Krieg?"

"Sire?"

"Go watch over the Daughters of Eden and impart some knowledge to Helana on how best to protect this world when her master has gone. Their mountain tactics should prove enlightening to you my axemaster"

Krieg bowed low and with Sarina by his side to show him the way he went to do as his master had asked.

Later when the four Primarchs were alone their own inner circles mingling they walked to the training rings that had once been the training grounds of the ancient warriors of the temple. Terran born sons of Lucian were training the newly risen Eden born sons and the four Primarchs stopped to watch the discipline that was being imparted.

"You will need one to stay behind and lead the chapter while you are away Lucian" Lorgar told him "to oversee the new recruits and govern your world in your absence for the chances are it will be a long time before you are here again if at all"

Lucian nodded a little but remained silent for a moment deep in thought then he answered "One of Elisha's bodyguards proved an exceptional warrior and when she died he blamed himself more then any other although it was not his fault that she was to succumb to the hands of death." He pointed to a man that was in his late thirties silently watching the training of not only the newly risen Astartes but the future in the children that had been brought here from the Southlands who were now to be the first novitiates.

"Who is he?" Konrad asked.

The man was dark haired and pale skinned and yet he could see into the mans eyes from where he stood and saw a deep feeling of failure that he had let his queen down when she needed him most.

"His name is Leronas he is too old to become a full Astartes I am told but he has received the enhancements that will rise him above normal men and women. Like the sisterhoods that he will now have at his command. He is a fair man and a wise man he will be a good Chapter Master and I will leave the governorship of Eden in his hands"

"A wise choice" Lorgar murmured approvingly "I have spoken with him at length and his wisdom is akin to the old priests of my world"

"That does not surprise me Lor" Lucian turned a slight smile on his face "his father and father before him were high priests of Mortari before the war and his mother was an oracle. He would have been a great priest had the old ways ensued" Lucian sighed a little "and a great warrior priest he would have made too"

Angron stood straighter and heaved a sigh "I must take my leave brother, we have orders to continue the crusade."

Lucian nodded and took Angrons arm in the gladiator grip "walk well in the stars brother and we will meet out there again"  
"I look forward to that day Luc" Angron drew him close and embraced him "the World Eaters and the Spartan Guard will bring worlds to their knees and inspire such fear that they will not refuse the will of the Emperor."

Lucian stepped back and in the way of a gladiator saluted his older brother who returned the gesture with pride and bowing his head Angron joined his waiting Equerry and left the monastery.

Lorgar and Konrad found him at dawn by the Mausoleum knelt on one knee. Konrad had told Lorgar who resided in here and the two brothers stopped a respectful distance. It had been four months since their arrival and now it was time to go and continue the crusade.

It had been decided that the Spartan Guard would travel in the company of the Night Lords until they had found their feet. Lorgar had hoped it would be with his Legion but he suspected that their father would not want his newly found son falling under the sway of Lorgars fervour.

It mattered not for there would be other times they would ride together.

Lucian got to his feet and turned to see them behind him "Is it that time already?"  
"Your Fleet has arrived Luc" Konrad quietly told him "Your own vessel is to be called _The Mortis Sword_ in honour of your blade"

Lucian nodded a little and joined them "Time to go then"

They made their way back to the city and Lucian did not look back. His old life was gone now, laid in the tomb behind him and Eden had her chosen governors to rule in his absence.

His warriors soul soared at the thought of taking his sons to the stars and doing the work of man reuniting the lost worlds of humanity with the mother world but it soared even higher as he laid eyes upon his Astartes.

All in perfect ranks by their companies, their bolters across their chests and shields on their backs. The company standards raised high and fluttered proud in the Eden breeze.

He nodded to himself proud at what he saw and knowing that this was his future, these were his legacy, these men that stood tall and proud before their father. For the Terran born sons the thought that their gene father was before them had brought a change over them just as Kharn had said it would.

Their father stood before them looking magnificent in his armour. His brothers the Night Haunter and Urizen either side of him. He raised his ebon sword high, the blades soul flexes sparking in the sunlight.

"Spartan Guard, we go to war, we go to bring the worlds of man to Terra once more, we go to claim what is rightfully ours and we will teach the Xenos and the mutant what it is like to face our wrath." His voice carried over his warriors to the city and the watching populace.

Mothers wept as their sons, newly made Astartes listened to his every word. Former lovers knowing they would never see the men they had been again but proud at the thought that before they were turned into these giants, these instruments of the King and his father they had known them.

"We leave Eden and some of you may not see her again but when your bodies have been brought home on your shields they will come home for this is the lasting rest of the warrior. The final journey you will make one day in the future where the next generation will carry on the legacy you have made.

Eden sons you have learnt from your Terran brothers, now there is no designation, bond as brothers for within you all is me. We are all Spartan Guard no matter what world you call home.

You have been given knowledge from the mighty World Eaters who cannot be here, from the great Night Lords who we will travel alongside for a short while and the majestic Word Bearers who we will be sure to war alongside in the future. Our bond with these three Legions will last all eternity I have given my word that my sons and I will come to their assistance if ever needed.

But now we go, we have said our goodbyes to this world and to my sons who have fought to set this world free but who are unable to join the ranks of their brothers I leave Eden in your hands to guard her and protect her and nurture the Legions future.

To the sisterhoods, our warrior women I leave the custodianship of our world. I know you will do me proud and I know you will do your queen proud"

The sisterhoods had spawned another two branches _The children of Lucian_ and _The_ _Sisters of Night_. Sarina and Helena stood prouder at his words and with their two other chief sister Galana of the Children of Lucian and Jarina of the Sister of Night –either side they held their own heads high.

"We go!"

The voices of the warriors erupted into one long war cry that echoed around Eden long after they had transported off their world and into their ships. It rang round long after they left the system and echoed across the mountains of the world until day turned to night.


	3. Chapter 3

The Spartan and the Lion

_The Mortis Sword_ cut through the space ways like a great shark. In the year since leaving Eden she had served proudly alongside the fleet of the Night Lords and the Fifty-Seventh Expedition, the Spartan Guards fleet had finally gone their own way having proved themselves more then capable to do the job.

They had run ins with the Eldar and the Orcs as well as other Xenos races. They brought worlds to compliance peacefully and by consummate acts of war that were decisive.

They had gained respect from their brothers in the Night Lords and now they were set free to war the stars. The Master companion of Vox one Gerrard Johnu came before the Ships master Tyrunus Hellanus and cleared his throat.

"My lord the message we have received is from the Primarch of the First Legion itself"

Tyrunus was a distinguished man in his late fifties and he had served alongside many of the other Leigons as the Emperor and the Spartan Guard formally the Mountain Warriors had sought to find their master.

His grey hair was almost white but his eyes were an intense blue that seemed to read through the very minds and souls of his crew. He knew every nook and cranny on this ship as he had been with her since her maiden voyage and risen from the ground up. He knew every creak and groan of the vessel that he now commanded as a man would a lover.

He told his second to inform the Primarch and await his instructions.. his second a woman by the name of Derena Jural was indeed a strikingly beautiful woman but her strict features hid the beauty that was beneath,

Her very stature spoke of duty to the navy and the Emperor as well as her Primarch and as she approached the doors above the main bridge her heart began to hammer in her chest and her stern façade nearly gave way to total fear.

The two Terminators that stood either side of the door, part of the famous Griffon Riders regarded her with little interest but their ceremonial javelins remained crossed barring her entry to the Primarchs stratagem.

"I have a message for the Primarch" She composed herself and spoke as best she could keeping the tremor from her voice.

The Terminator on the left, the one called Rondu took the slate and told her to wait then entered the strategum and handed it to the Primarchs Equerry and retreated.

Davinus a former captain of Fifth Company had been wounded in a battle with the Eldar. The left side of his face had been horribly burnt but his sheer bloody mindedness and his grasp of the Imperiums politics had made him the perfect choice to be the Primarchs Equerry.

It was the Praetorians jobs to keep the soul of the Legion intact, it was Davinus's job to protect him from the infernal politics that lay in the underbelly of the Crusade. He was as tall as the First Captain but slender built. The left side of his face was covered in a gold plate moulded to fit the shape of his noble patrician features. His right eye was as green as the Eden fields but his left eye burned red with the glow of the cybernetic implant.

He crossed to the crescent shaped table where his master sat and handed him the data slate. Lucian read it and arched an eyebrow "The Dark Angels wish to meet with us" he said more to himself "This could prove interesting. Pass my compliments to the Master of Vox and have Tyrunus head towards the co-ordinates."

"Yes my lord" Davinus returned to the door with his masters instructions and then moved back to the table.

There was another figure in the room, another giant who had joined them a few days ago and as Lucian rose from his seat the other giant rose with him.

Konrad Curze watched his brother intensely. For a year there had been no contact with the other Legions although the discovery of a new brother would surely have made its way through the crusade forces but the demands of the crusade had left little in the ways of reunions.

"So now it begins Kon" Lucian looked out of his window at the star field beyond.

"So it would appear brother" Konrad agreed.

A few months ago he had confided in his brother the agony of his visions and Lucian had become more protective towards his older brother. At long last the Night Haunter had a brother he could truly trust to keep his counsel.

"What's he like?" Lucian asked.

"Who? Lion El Johnson?"  
Lucian nodded and turned from his window. His Praetorian stood around the edge of the room letting their master and the lord of the night talk.

Konrad was silent for a moment, considering how to phrase his words. There was no love lost between him and the Lion but Lucian had to make his own mind up about his other brothers and not be swayed but his own opinions.

"The story goes that he landed in the wilds of Caliban, a death world he was ten before he encountered humans of any kind although how he survived the creatures that inhabited that world for so long is known only to him.

He was found by some questing knights of The Order and taken in by Luther and raised by him like a son.

However to say he looked like a ten year old is wrong, you know as well as I do that we have no youth to speak off and when he was found it was said he looked like a wild man.

It was Luther who named him his name meaning the Lion, the son of the forest I believe. He was mute for a while but once within the monastery he began to learn and speak at a rapid rate and like the bond you found with the woman who raised you he and Luther had a bond.

With the order bursting at the seams with recruits the Lion and Luther crusaded across the entire planet ridding it of the creatures that inhabited its wild places that fed among the populace and only retuned when the beasts had gone."

"Sounds like a warrior my world would speak of in legend" Lucian mused.

"When our father came for him he was given command of the first Legion, the ones that were created before all others and named them the Dark Angels."

"So they truly are the first Legion" Anteaus remarked quietly.

Konrad turned a little "and they do so like to remind us lesser numbers of it" He let his words hang in the air for a moment allowing all present to know that in no uncertain terms the Night Haunter had no time for the likes of the Dark Angels. "There are rumours that he has more or less exiled the Terran born sons of the Dark Angels to Caliban preferring the company of the Caliban born Dark Angels. But they are only rumours and unsubstantiated"

"Why would he do something like that?" Lucian frowned "It does not make sense to favour one set of sons over another that could cause resentment"

Konrad nodded a little "Its no secret, if you and I are honest we, as all our brothers, prefer the company of our cradle world sons for they are the ones we have fought alongside and bled alongside before the coming of the Emperor but that doesn't make our Terran born sons any less in our hearts.

However it would also appear if the rumours are to be believed that any who anger Lion El are sent home under the pretext of safe guarding Caliban and overseeing the next generation but they are then forgotten." Konrad shrugged "Far be it from me to criticise the workings of a fellow brother but it will breed dissent"

Lucian nodded. He had worked hard and his Praetorians to stamp out any signs of schisms in the ranks regarding places of birth. Each of his companies was a mix of Terran and Eden but he supposed he could have promoted a Terran born son to the Praetorian it was just he had counted on the four men in the Praetorian far longer then he cared to imagine. He would think it over and make the change, less his Terran born sons believe that he was not being fair to them.

"So" Anteaus cleared his throat "are the Dark Angels notable warriors my lord?"

Konrad nodded "Oh they are exceptional they just a little too secretive and sometimes a little arrogant. Its not like the Lion to request a personal audience he's up to something"

"I'll be ready for whatever he springs" Lucian swallowed some ale "will you stay until he has been?"

Konrad nodded "I will, but be aware brother, when it comes to tactics, aside from Horus there is none better then the Lion he is a tactical genius"

Lucan returned his gaze to the stars and mulled over what had been imparted to him then said "Have Captains Konan and Largo report here immediately."

"Lord, have they done wrong?" Nikoli asked

"No but I have need for two new Praetorians and as the Captains of Fourth and Fifth Company they are in prime position" he gave the four Praetorians a meaningful look "in fact go find them and swear them in"

Nikoli smiled and bowed his head "As you command Lord"

The four men bowed their heads and walked out leaving Konrad and Lucian to conduct their own private talks.

Konan was a giant of a man taller even then Anteaus with salt and pepper hair tied into a ponytail and cold grey eyes, it was well known that his combat record was glorious. He was a man of few words but his men adored him and would have followed him into the pits of hell and beyond for all the glory they would achieve, even the Eden born sons had come to adore him for he never left a man behind and his nobility was well known.

Lucian loved him dearly and was proud of him and his company no end, especially when, in their first action as Spartan Guard they broke a nest of Orcs and killed all within an hour. Fourth Company had the battle honour on their banner and it was a source of pride for them all.

Largo was Davinus's replacement as Captain of Fifth Company, not as big as Konan he was no less muscled. He was handsome with dark skin and blue eyes. Davinus had named him to Lucian as his replacement for when it came to mountain fighting the man was the best there was.

His sense of humour was legendary, indeed in action with the Night Lords he even made the mighty Axemaster of the Night Lords laugh at a vulgar tale concerning an intimate moment between an Eldar and an Orc.

An hour later they were fighting the Eldar in a vicious battle that saw twelve battle brothers of both Night Lords and Spartan Guard dead but a forged brotherhood between fifth and second company.

Now the two Captains stood before the Noble lords of the Praetorian wondering if they had displeased their master.

Anteaus shook his head a little whilst Demetrius and Nikoli forced the stern facades to remain. However despite their concern over the three captains expressions it was the blank griffon masked Seranus that made them worry the most. It was a frightening moment to have a Chaplain regard you with their stern unflinching gaze but Seranus was positively terrifying and the two captains had seen him on the field of battle too many times with his Crozius Arcanum swinging whilst reciting the laws of the Emperor.

His devotion to their lord eclipsed his devotion to the Emperor and that was evident whenever he walked the field of battle and if there were men found wanting, soldiers or Astartes they soon found their courage once more. Rather die in glory then look cowardly in the eyes of the High Chaplain. Then again he had been tutored by the First Chaplain Erebus and he had been a most studious and fast learner.

He walked round the two of them as they stood at stiff attention wondering what they had done to cause the High Chaplains interest. The High Chaplin nodded once and stepped back "Welcome Konan and Largo to the Praetorian"  
"My – My lord?" Konan's deep voice queried.

Demetrius began to laugh and both Anteaus and Nikoli could no longer keep their amusement in "By the Throne your faces brothers."

Konan and Largo exchanged quizzical looks with each other but did not relax. Nikoli slapped their shoulder guards and put his head between them both.

"Relax brothers and hear the words of the High One"

The two Captains did as the Third Captain ordered and Seranus began to speak.

"Our Lord in his infinite wisdom has decreed that the inner circle of the Spartan Guard has room for two more warriors. He did not need to think about this for both your battle records have spoken for themselves and in his wisdom The Spartan has decided that as the highest ranking Terran born sons of Lucian you are to be inducted into the Praetorian." The Griffon helm seemed to take on a glow of its own but it did not unnerve the two new initiates not now they knew they hadn't failed their lord "all that is required is that you offer counsel to The Spartan if he requires it and be in attendance when he requires us. Choose two officers to fill in for your duties when you are unable as your duties to The Spartan will take precedence.

Swear allegiance to The Praetorian and The Spartan that only death or dishonour will take away."

Konan and Largo went down on one knee and swore their allegiance. When they rose to their feet they were given their marks of office, two helms wrought in gold with red horsehair crests going right down the back.

"Welcome brothers" Seranus bowed his head as did the other three.

Konan and Largo swelled with pride at the honour and walked with the others to the table and exchanged stories with them.

Anteaus and Largo shifted uncomfortably as the Shuttle made its way slowly along the runway of the embarkation deck.

They had arrived in system two hours ago and the First and Fifth Captains had been asked to meet the Shuttle and bring their guest to the Primarchs personal chambers.

Largo had filled Anteaus in on the Dark Angels when he knew them before the arrival of their Primarch. Anteaus found that he might not like the Dark Angels and their secretive nature. Largo had told him that was only apparent after their reunion with their Primarch, before that they were as open as any other Legion.

The Shuttle came to a halt and the doors opened to reveal a giant of a man in black armour and a man in the garb of a Librarian. Largo cast a sideways glance to the third member of their party. Tanis the master Librarian although not an official member of the Praetorian he was never the less held in high regard by the Primarch was ranked equivalent to Seranus in command and Davinus.

He was present at most meetings and the Primarch always consorted with him on the way to deal with his guests, even before his vast mental powers surfaced Tanis was known as a reader of men.

In the days before the arrival of the Emperor he had been a famous diplomat his ability to read men and women uncanny and always gave the High King and his Queen an advantage. With the death of his master on Baran eight months ago he had become the new Master Librarian and he had taken to his role diligently and the hood of office fit him like a well worn coat. This is what he was born to do and this is where he would become the greatest.

His head was hooded his face shrouded in darkness for it was said that he could not bear the bright light but that was more to do with where he came from. Anteaus told Largo that the Black Continent was continuously shrouded in darkness through a quirk of nature and, like the night Lords the people of that continent could not stand the bright light for any great period of time.

It made them excellent night fighters.

The two Marines stepped either side and down the ramp came a giant. The three Marines went to one knee as he came towards them.

He was as handsome as he was strong. His blonde hair sat around his shoulders like the beast for which he was named and his blue eyes sparkled with not only the mystery of all Primarchs but the secrets that he kept himself.

"Rise, honour is done" Lion El Jonson spoke and when he did whilst soft and hushed the whole deck, who were on their knees heard him.

The Three Spartan Guard rose to their feet and Anteaus stepped forward "Welcome My Lord of the First Legion I am Anteaus, First Captain, this is Largo of the Fifth and our master Librarian Tanis."

The Lion nodded and turned to the two Marines with him "This is my Brother Redemptor Nemiel and my Librarian Zahariel El'zurias" The two dark Angels inclined their heads.

Largo had informed his two brothers that a Brother Redemptor was the Dark Angels answer to Chaplains. They were not only the soul of the Legion but the respect they had within the Dark Angels could easily put them on par with the First Captains as their authority sometimes went higher then the First Captains.

"If you would care to follow me lord I will escort you to my Lord" Anteaus stepped to one side and along with the Griffon Riders marched the Primarch and his marines to the Primarchs private quarters.

Tanis watched the two Dark Angels and turned to Largo as they went out of earshot "There is something about them two that I do not trust"

Largo glanced at the Master of Librarians "Perhaps it is because the one called Zahariel is young to be such a high ranked Librarian and lets face it Seranus gives even Anteaus the creeps sometimes that is his job so as a Chaplain wouldn't Nemiel do the same?"

Tanis shook his head "I cannot explain it brother I just know that this is not going to be a good meeting."

The two men fell into step with the others but Largo was troubled by the hooded Librarians words.

Lucian rose with Konrad as his First Captain came in and bowed his head. The others did the same as they laid eyes not on just one demi-god but two.

Lucians Private Quarters was a world away from his strategum. Here was where he found silence and tranquillity. Books of Edens history were stacked neatly in rows and the Lion noticed that there were another three rows above, one chronicling the history of Nostramo, the rise of the Emperor and a detailed set of books on the history of Colchis and the rise of Lorgar to its prominence.

There were archaic weapons racked on the walls and the Dark Angels at first wondered if there were mere reminders of a warriors soul but then it dawned on them that they were weapons that Lucian had used at some point in his life. Each one had a small plaque underneath it with a date underneath each weapon the truth was they were weapons he had used in the killing ring and he kept them as a reminder of where he had learnt what mankind could be like when it found its depths of cruelty.

There were a couple of paintings one of Lucian in his armour standing with his three brothers Curze, Angron and Lorgar. The men had not attended a sitting but the image had come from someone's memory and Curze had one himself as did Angron and Lorgar as a keepsake of tat great day.

The other was the Cliffs of Affirmation and the view was astounding.

An oaken table carved into the shape of a mighty hand and a half sword sat by the only window with a high backed chair carved into the likeness of the Griffons that now once more flew protectively over the skies of Eden and were kept in the care of the Sisterhoods.

On the far walls were miniature banners denoting his companies here and at home. One side was dedicated to the Sisterhoods and the Imperial Army that travelled with them and the other to his companies. The Lion had to admit he was shocked to see such dedication to his sons here and daughters at home.

There were two rows of comfortable sofas although they were more an affectation of humanity. A great globe of Eden sat in one of the corners continuously spinning in the orbit that Eden took around its sun, two years to circle its sun a gift from the Mechanicum in thanks for him allowing them to settle on a world that in a year had turned up many riches thought lost to them.

There had been annoyance from the Mechanicum at first at the thought that they could not settle on Eden but when they had settled on the world of Stygan it was deemed perfect enough for their needs and had been turned from a barren wasteland into a hive of industry and eventually the arms of the Spartan Guard were manufactured here and their armour as well as home to the fleet of ships that were constructed here for the fleet.

Not only that but the people of Eden were starting to look outwards from their world and had started to colonise the more habitable worlds of their system and Lucian had received this news with a sense of pride knowing that each world had its own beauty and danger but that the future of his Legion was secured as the Chapter Master had decreed that when the time of choosing came each world colonised would send their first born sons to the ring of challenge the former killing ring now renamed and cleansed of its bloody history thanks in part to the great bout between Angron and Lucian.

Now after taking in his surroundings The Lion stood before his brother and looked him up and down although he barely acknowledged the Night Haunter which incensed Lucian but an almost unperceivable shake of the head from Konrad told him that he was not that bothered.

"I have heard much about you Lucian I hear your sons call you The Spartan after an ancient Terran warrior state" The Lion placed both his hands on the arms of Lucian "I hope we can work well together."

"It was a affectation given to me by Angron and I see no reason why we cannot get along brother" Lucian replied politely.

The three Primarchs moved to the sofas and sat themselves down. "Anteaus"  
"Lord?" The first Captain bowed at his lord

"Why don't you take the Dark Angels on a tour of the _Mortis Sword_." Lucian suggested although it was not a suggestion Really just a polite order.

"By your command" Anteaus acknowledged and left with the others including Zso and Krieg.

The Lion accepted the goblet that was handed to him and took a sip, he made an approving noise and set it down on the sword shaped table.

"When I was told that the Emperor beloved by all had found a lost son I must admit I was a little jealous"

"Why?" Lucian asked.

"I had wanted to be with him when he found a lost son, to be the first to find a lost brother. I mean the World Eaters were there when the Iron Warriors were reunited with their father Perturabo, then they were there when he found you along with the Word Bearers and Night Lords. Sometimes I think that when brothers meet alongside the Emperor it forges bonds and ties that will not be broken"

"Perhaps the Emperor decided that it was time Angron, Lorgar and myself should experience that Lion, perhaps if he finds another then you will be lucky enough to be with him" Konrad politely said although there was a dark rumbling in his voice.

The Lion pulled a face but said nothing and it was clear that neither men cared much for one another. Konrad hated the secrecy that surrounded the Dark Angels and the Lion did not like the violence that seemed to encompass the Night Lords.

Lucian got up and motioned to the world below them "So do you need aid prosecuting a theatre?" He asked.

"No" The Lion shook his head "I have come to issue a friendly challenge"

"Oh?" Lucian arched an eyebrow and Konrad sat straighter.

"I have heard that The Spartan Guard are magnificent mountain fighters"  
"In truth they are magnificent all terrain warriors" Konrad corrected

Lucian flashed the Night Haunter a broad grin, proud that his older brother whom he idolised thought such a thing about his sons.

"Well I would like to test my third company against your third company" The Lion sat forward "Perhaps us Dark Angels can teach you a few things"  
"Or we can teach you a few things" Lucian smiled.

"I doubt that" The Lion drew in a smug breath "my sons are perfect in whatever theatre they prosecute and I would like to teach you tactics"

The smile faded from Lucians face as he saw for the first time the depth of arrogance that ran through the man and if there was one thing the Spartan detested it was arrogance.

By all means self confidence was a good thing to have, he had an abundance of that but even he had his failings as he was sure others of his kin did but to not admit to those failings and to believe that you were better then those all around you was a sin, a cardinal sin in his eyes.

That was how mistakes were made and how people died.

"Very well brother if that is your wish then so be it." Lucian inclined his head a little "Perhaps now you will tell me of Caliban. I have heard of the work you did there and I am interested to hear of your crusade"  
"First" the Lion met is brothers gaze "I would love to hear of Eden, I hear it is the exact twin of ancient Terra and….your wife I am informed that she was a warrior without peer"

Lucian set his goblet down and shook his head "I will tell you of Eden by all means but as for Elisha that was a different life and before I understood who I was and what I am, I will not speak of her for she has no place here any longer."  
Konrad lowered his gaze. He had often wondered what Lucian thought now on that subject. Now he knew. It seemed that when he had said goodbye that day on the cliffs of affirmation he really was laying his past to rest, to allow the past to become history, myth and legend to the people there.

He knew that Lucians name would live long after he was dead but the Queen would become a myth, a great warrior queen whom had freed Eden alongside her giant of a husband but his star would eclipse hers and she would be consigned to memory.

Konrad found himself feeling a little sorrowful at that idea, the Primarchs in reality were truly alone. Oh they had each other but like all siblings they had their falling outs and their squabbles but sometimes they wondered if they would ever truly know what it felt to be human.

For a brief time Lucian had felt that and he did not doubt that Russ or Angron had too although it was never known either way and had Elisha lived then he knew that the Emperor would have taken Lucian in much the same way he had Angron and used his powers to make the woman forget her husband.

Still it would have been nice however briefly to have seen the woman that had captured a Primarchs warrior heart.

The Lion let a look of disappointment cross his face but it did not stop him from persisting.

"Brother, us Primarchs have no need for a woman's comfort, I am curious is all."

"Who says we have no need for it?" Lucian frowned "it is not a necessity in our genetic make up and it does not rank high on priorities when we are bred and made to war the worlds we have to war but show me where it says there is a removal of the need?"

"My apologies brother it is obviously a painful subject for you" The Lion raised his hand but Konrad had seen what the Lion was doing and gritted his teeth.

Lucian was being baited and like the young pup he was he had walked right into it.

"It is not a painful memory at all it is just a memory of a different time" Lucian repeated and then realised what was going on. He shrugged which was an odd gesture for a giant to make and so utterly human "you would be better asking the newly elevated Marines about their experiences I can assure you all my sons that were raised on Eden know the comfort of a woman before they became Astartes"

The Lion laughed and clapped his hands together it was then he saw the Mortis Sword and getting up he walked over to where it sat upon a gold rack on the wall.

He let a gasp go from his mouth and ran his hand along the blade. "I have heard about this blade. It is all they say and more" he murmured.

The Night Haunter and Lucian exchanged puzzled glances, especially as the Lion had a hungry glint in his eye.

"Is it true the blue lines are the souls of Edens ancient gods?" He asked "and that this sword can claim the enemies soul and bound it within?"

"It does what it was wrought for" Lucian carefully said "but I am the only one who can wield it. Not even Angron could wield it nor Lorgar or Konrad"

"So it obeys only you?"  
Lucian pulled a face "The monks at the monastery where I was raised said as much whether it is true or not I cannot say"  
The Lion murmured a little but Konrad got the distinct impression that he was not really listening. An eerie shiver ran along the Night Lords spine, the Lion had set his sights on something and it was known that what he wanted he always got.

"Would you care to wager this weapon on the outcome of our little war game?"

"What?" Lucian scowled

"Call it a trophy for a magnificent weapon should be used not put on display"

"You are joking aren't you?"

"No" The Lion stood back his great cloak of the Calibanite Lion he slayed moving with him "I am not"  
"No deal" Lucian evenly said "That Sword is the symbol of my Legion and not you or anyone else is going to take it from me. Now I suggest you leave my vessel brother and prepare your company for this little training exercise"

The Lion bowed his head "Dawn then brother until then"  
Davinus came at his masters biding and escorted the Primarch back to his shuttle. Lucian clenched his fists by his side "That man is unbelievable"  
"He is goading you brother" Konrad explained "like the preverbal Lion from which he gets his name he is testing you for weakness."  
Lucian met his favourite brothers dark eyes "then if he is seeking for weakness in me he is in for a very big surprise Kon,"

"I think I will be here for this" Konrad announced "to ensure fair play"  
"Would there not be?"  
"We'll see Luc" Konrad quietly spoke "we'll see"

Nikoli did his breathing exercises as he sat in his arming chamber. His men all prepared themselves for the trial ahead. When the mighty Spartan had tasked him with this honour he could barely contain his excitement

He had tested himself in battle many times and had the scars to prove it but he was going to enjoy going against the First Legion it would be a wondrous encounter and he hoped to forge friendships with them as he had with others.

He heard a polite cough and looked up to see Zso leaning against the doorway.

"Not interrupting am I?"

Nikoli got to his feet but Zso waved him down. His midnight blue armour seemed somehow duller in the light but then that was how it was, the armour of the Night Lords stood out at night when caught by the moon.

"No need for ceremony Nikki" He smiled and walked fully into the Arming chamber. He looked at the Third Captains mementos and nodded once in a while as he came across a shared memory the two had of their time fighting together.

He picked up the broken grip of an Orc bolter.

"We certainly gave that greenskin bastard a run for his money didn't we?"

"That we did brother" Nikoli agreed "he didn't expect you to fall out of the sky like some giant rock"

"Or for you to suddenly appear before his eyes" Zso chuckled. His smile faded a little and he sat across from his friend "don't loose this test Nikki"  
"Would it matter? I mean it is a test and they are the first I am still young compared to most of them"

"Nikki my lord imparted some of the conversation that went on in the Spartans private chambers. The Lion is an arrogant man who does not like loosing and he has his eye on the Mortis Sword"

Nikolis smile faded when he heard that "What? Why?"

"It's a symbol of your Leigons faith in itself if you will, the Lion seeks to weaken his opponent and you can bet that he will use whatever means he sees fit to make you all look small. Teach them a lesson brother that they are as fallible as the rest of us. There is only one Legion who can ever lay claim to be infallible but only because they have learnt from their losses and never let it happen again"

"Who?"  
"The Lunar Wolves, they are the greatest Legion of us all and the most ferocious. Oh worlds would rather surrender without war when they hear us or the World Eaters are coming into deal with them we live by the creed that fear of the dark is our strength and the World Eaters raw aggression is what people fear most brother but when it comes to the Lunar Wolves there are none more ferocious and yet the Dark Angels believe that they are the greatest because they are the first legion and they rarely let people forget it"

Nikoli got up and shook his head in amazement "and he wanted my lords weapon?"

"I doubt he would have took it for long, just a day or two to prove who was the strongest" The Talonmaster got to his feet. "I will be planet side alongside my Lord to watch you and I will be there to hear your oath of moment for this is a test brother and a test that I pray on our bond that you win"

Nikoli rested his hand on the Talonmasters shoulder "thank you for your words brother my company and I will not let you or our lord down"

Zso left the Praetorian to his work and made his way back to where the others stood watching the Third Company prepare and swore in oaths of moments. When it came to Nikolis turn Zso held his bolter and listened to the oath with Seranus then watched as Third Company headed down with Lucian and Konrad alongside them he followed his lord eager to see what would happen.

Dawn peaked over the mountain ridges casting its wakening glow over the peaks making them look gold. Lucian breathed in deep and stretched enjoying the fresh crisp and clean air. In his year of travelling the stars he had not had the chance to enjoy such freedom.

He saw the Lion with his inner circle and moved to where his sons of Third Company stood Nikoli had passed the word around that this was an exercise they would win and why he felt they should and such was the charismatic power of their Captain none of the warriors of Third Company wanted to let him down.

Lucian walked over to where Nikoli stood with his sergeants and as he approached they all fell to one knee.

"Rise warriors there is no need for you to bow to me" Lucian softly said "Now my sons gather round and hear my words I will not be disappointed if we do not succeed in this matter but I want you to try the best that you can after all they are the First but their arrogance will be their undoing. Pass my words to the men in your squads and make them aware that I The Spartan am proud of them all"

He rested a hand on Nikolis' shoulder and the Third Captain felt his pride soar. Just as it had so many months ago in the killing ring when he had joined Lucians gladiator warriors and in the mountains when he had fought alongside the giant in his war to free Eden from The Tyrant.

He remembered the words of the Talonmaster and nodded once then gave the Spartan Guard Salute.

Lucian returned it and watched as his sons headed off to the mountains. They were armed with only blanks for to kill another brother was a sin Astartes did not kill Astartes.

The rules of this was simple. The blanks would mark dye on the opposing warriors armour. Red for the Spartan Guard and green for the Dark Angels. The Dark Angels had landed some few hours earlier and dispersed into the mountains ready to strike.

The Lion came over "I thought I would make this more interesting"

"Oh?" Konrad arched an eyebrow

"My sons are carrying live weapons"  
"They are what!" Lucian roared

"Oh they are not shooting to kill but how else is one to test their mettle against each other, in the training cages it is real why not here?"

Lucian launched for the Lion but Konrad held him back "Later brother this will be decided later" he hissed "Zso inform Nikoli that the Third are walking into a live fire fight!"

"They have no live weapons lord!"

"I am aware of that Talonmaster but warn him of the Lions treachery"

The Talonmaster bowed swiftly and did as his master ordered. Konrad hauled a roaring Spartan away from the smirking Lion and held him against the Stormbird.

"Calm yourself Luc" he whispered "there will be time enough for you to teach that smarmy bastard a lesson but trust in your sons"

"If any of my sons are killed…" Lucian warned.

"He will have told them to fire non lethal rounds he is just goading you" Konrad assured "As arrogant as he is the Lion is not going to break the Emperors law"  
"Emperors law be damned Kon!"

Konrad held him harder against the Stormbird "listen and listen well, the Lion is arrogant and not so long ago he got into a argument with the Wolf and wrestled him then threw him on a table. Now the story goes that when the Wolf picked himself up he was laughing and the Lion thought he was laughing at him when he wasn't, he was laughing at the absurdity of the situation but the Lion thought Russ was mocking him and he punched him and knocked the Wolf out cold but the Lions arrogance has made him an enemy of Russ but still Astartes do not kill Astartes we bicker and we fight like any other family.

Break his smugness and tell your sons to do whatever they must to win, the Lion changed the rules here Luc, not you"

Lucian breathed deeply and calmed himself down. He touched the vox feed on the collar of his armour and keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the smug features of the Primarch of the Dark Angels spoke in Edonian to his sons.

"By now my beloved sons you know that the Dark Angels are using live rounds although they will be non-lethal. Their Primarch has acted dishonourably and so my sons show them why it is when it comes to all terrains we are the best there is."

Nikoli responded to the Primarchs words with a shout that echoed over his entire company.

"For the Spartan!"

Nikoli gritted his teeth and clenched his fist "Blend"

The Dark Angels watched as the Spartan Guard made their approach and their Captain Demiala grinned at his sergeant "This will be easy Sergeant Belicous"

Belicous nodded then looked back and frowned "Captain they have gone"

"What do you mean they have gone, that is impossible we just saw them make their advance! How can a thousand men vanish?"

The Captain scoured the area around him and his company but just as his Sergeant had said the Spartan Guard were gone.

Like they had never been there.

"What Sorcery is this!" His brother Redemptor Granus hissed.

"Spread out!" Demiala ordered "they can't have gone far watch for the tree line and make sure that all avenues are covered we'll show these pubs why we are the First!"

Nikoli ordered his squads to take different areas of the Mountains and ordered the assault brothers to wait for his mark. He had received word that the Dark Angels were milling around the peaks and the cliff edges so for a good hour or two the Spartan Guard mapped their terrain.

When Squad Spearheart came across the Scouts they moved behind them, appeared into the open and brought them down without a noise. Sergeant Ferraris informed Nikoli of their success and moved on.

By the time the Dark Angels retaliated their Scouts were making their way back to the Stormbirds.

It was a glorious game in the eyes of the Spartan Guard and as Lucian watched his sons that were defeated make their way cheerfully back he was the one who shot the astonished Lion a smug look.

By now the returning Dark Angels had told their lord of the seemingly invisible trick of the Spartan Guard and he was becoming more furious by the moment.

By sundown there was only two squads left and by moon rise there was only Nikoli and Demiala left out there.

Nikoli moved to the top of the ravine and lay in his belly. He peered over the ridge to see the Dark Angel move himself stealthy despite his sheer bulk along the bottom edge. Nikoli mirrored his movements but remained on his stomach like a wolf shadowing his prey.

When he was certain that he was ready he got into a crouch came out of his camouflage and launched himself down onto the back of the Dark Angel and tagged him then stepped back and held his hand out.

"Come brother my Lord would declare this a draw as we were the only two left there is no shame"

Demiala was having none of it, he believed he had been tricked by sorcery and with a roar launched himself at the Spartan Guards Third Captain. Nikoli was propelled back and rushed to the ground by a man that was slightly bigger then him and had the wind knocked from him.

He let a grunt escape his lips as the Dark Angel rolled off him then landed a punch to his helmet knocking it off so that it rolled away.

"No!" Nikoli roared and caught Demiala's wrist as he came in for another blow. "You have no honour!" He brought his head forward and head butted the Dark Angel on the bridge of his nose splattering meat and blood and leaving it broken.

A rage over came the Third Captain that he barely believed existed and landed blow after blow on the now retreating Dark Angel.

The last punch sent him rolling down the precipice with the Spartan Guard after him. Nikoli landed a few more blows then stopped and stepped back, seeing his foe groaning on the ground. He breathed harshly and went back for his helm. It would need repairing,

He spat on the ground at the feet of the Dark Angel and thought about leaving him where he was but Honour dictated otherwise and with a disgruntled shove he pulled him over his shoulders and carried him down to the cheering Spartan Guard and the silent and glum Dark Angels.

He deposited the Dark Angel on the ground unceremoniously and returned to his company.

"They have no honour Lord" He spat venomously "They cannot accept that we beat them us the new pups!"

"Returned to your Company Nikoli" Lucian rested a hand on his shoulder "I am proud of you all"

He looked at the Lion who was slowly showing signs of becoming apoplectic with rage and his Dark Angels knew that look, they had failed their lord and made him look a fool and this would not bode well for them.

In a move that only a Primarch could make the Lion ran at Lucian and grabbing him round the waist he threw him to the ground.

"Sorcery you use sorcery!" He roared

Lucian got to his feet "No we don't it's a skill we have and one you can't have go back to your ship Lion El' Jonson you have been defeated"

The Lion threw a punch that put the Spartan on his backside again and both the Marines drew their bolters but Curze got in between them.

"Right there is only one way to settle this. Put down your bolters Astartes do not threaten Astartes!" He glared at both Companies and the anger of a Primarch was a terrible thing indeed.

They shamefully lowered their bolters he turned his attention to the seething Primarchs and moved between them both "Strip your weapons" He ordered.

The Lion muttered an obscenity under his breath and Curze moved up to him until they were face to face.

"You struck a cowardly blow Lion, had you listened to what Lorgar had told you he said the Spartan Guard have an ability to blend into their surroundings borne from years of war it is a skill that you seem to be pissed off about so strip your weapons and lets see if you can beat the pup!"

"My pleasure Curze!" The Lion sneered.

"Luc, strip your weapons brother, it is against the laws of the Emperor beloved by all to fire upon each other but that does not mean you can't fight with fists"

Lucian moved to where his Third Captain stood and could feel the bristling anger within his sons.

He said nothing and moved to the middle ground where by now the Dark Angels and Spartan Guard had made a ring.

Nikoli glanced at Zso and Krieg and knew that this would not be like the bout with Angron, that had been Angrons way of testing his new brother and that was a feat to watch this was a battle out of anger and the Dark Angels had cast the blow.

Konrad stepped back and joined his two sons as the Two Primarchs attacked.

The Dark Angels roared their affirmation as the Lion landed blow after blow on the Spartan jeering with everyone he threw reminding the younger Primarch who was his better.

The Spartan Guard fought the urge to protect their lord, Nikoli looked despairingly at Zso who glanced at his master but the ever stoic Night Haunter said nothing and remained watching.

Krieg leaned into his masters space "Lord are you going to stand by and let this happen?"

"Do you think Axemaster that my beloved brother would thank me for interfering and coming to his aid like a nursemaid?" Konrad rumbled darkly.

Krieg moved back a little "No lord but the Lion is stronger…"

"So he thinks" Konrad muttered "Have faith in my brothers abilities Krieg like I do"

Krieg bowed his head and moved back a little.

Lucian caught the next blow and with an uppercut he landed a blow that would have killed a space marine and decapitated a human as it was the Lions head snapped back and sent him flying back into the sand and landing at the ramp of the Stormbird, the Spartan Guard roared with pride and the Dark Angels fell silent.

Lucian got to his feet and shook his head a little he staggered over to the groaning Lion and landed a punch to the jaw.

Then turning away he made his way back to his sons only to be struck in the back.

Lucian landed on his face and spat his blood into the dirt. He snarled a little and getting to his feet he caught the charging lion and in a move that even his warriors were stunned by he lifted him high into the air.

That was when Konrad intervened seeing the anger in his brothers face.

"No Luc!" He forced

"Step away Kon!" He seethed

"You do this Luc and you will be condemned your sons will be without a father and hunted. Do not let him do this to you brother"

Lucian wavered and with a roar of rage he threw the Dark Angel into his sons and lowered his arms.

"Nikoli return to the_ Mortis Sword_" He ordered.

The Third Captain knew better then to insist he stay and began ordering his men to return to the _Mortis Sword._

Lucian walked over to where the Lion was now getting to his feet "If it were not for the Night Haunter you would have made a murderer of me know this there is animosity between my sons and yours and me and you, you are a coward in my eyes"

He stepped back but did not turn his back on the Lion and waited until they were gone leaving him and the Night Haunter alone.

"You ok?" Konrad asked.

Lucian looked at him and said nothing and just returned to the waiting Stormbird.

Lucian toyed with his tankard for a while. The Night Lord and his sons had departed to continue their part of the crusade. He touched the side of his face where a yellowing bruise was sitting reminding him of the power of the Lion.

He lay his head back and stared at the ceiling as a polite cough brought him out of his musings.

"Yes Davi" He quietly spoke.

"Lord, we are ready to get underway but I have marked this world for colonisation and sent the details to the Emperor"

"Beloved by all" Lucian muttered

"Indeed"

"Then tell Tyrunus to continue at his leisure"

Davinus bowed his head and went to leave then stopped "Lord"  
"Yes?"  
"It will not be easy to fight alongside the Dark Angels now"

"Good let them fear us and worry about what we are going to do next"

"Lord from what I have learnt the Lion has a long memory"

Lucian met his Equerries gaze and swallowed a long draught of ale it was a while before he answered "then there is nothing more to say is there the Lion is not going to be one of my biggest fans and I for one do not care"

Davinus bowed his head and left his Primarch to his musings but prayed deep inside that should they work alongside any other Legion nothing like this happened again.


	4. Chapter 4

By The Emperors Command

Lucian stood with his Praetorian and Griffin Riders as the shuttle made its way slowly to a halt on the embarkation deck.. His face was as ever impassive more so since the debacle with the Dark Angels a few months ago.

Now he was here at the request of the XIII Legion Astartes. For what reason he did not know only that the order had not come just from this Legion but the Emperor himself.

The Praetorian looked resplendent in their gleaming red and gold plate, their ceremonial helms tall and proud on their heads, their shields across their chests. The Griffon Riders stood smartly in two rows opposite each other their Gold Terminator armour highly polished.

As the Shuttle came to a halt the door opened and a squad of Terminators in dark blue armour made their way down the ramp followed by two Captains. They stood to one side of the ramp and were followed by a giant in blue.

He paused and took a look around him taking in the deck where work crews suddenly fell to their knees and kept themselves abased less they end up weeping wrecks for the giant that was among them now was beloved by most who met him.

Lucian went over what he knew of the man that was standing before him and neither moved.

He was raised on the planet of Macragge and was found by a man named Konor at the foot of a great waterfall that was named Hera's Falls. He was named Roboute Gulliman and this was the man that would become the father of the Ultramarines and not just of one world or system like Lucian was but of a small interstellar empire.

If Lion El Jonson was a strategist then Gulliman was the perfect Tactician and he had heard enough about this man to know that he was one of the Emperors closest sons.

He was a handsome man. His blonde hair was close cropped to his head and his features patrician and noble.

In his blue eyes sparkled not only the immortality of all Primarchs but a wisdom that belied his age.

Lucian swallowed his trepidation. This brother was known to be fair and play his hands openly and not hide behind secrets.

In fact the Ultramarines were known to be staunchly adherent to their Primarchs battle doctrines and never deviated from that order. This stringent rules to their codex earnt them a reputation as nothing more then robots slave to their fathers will.

However that aside and whether it was true or not Lucian did not know what he did know was that when the Ultramarines took a world or a system in the name of the Emperor they left it a civilised and loyal world to the will of the Emperor.

The only other Legion that could lay claim to that feat was the Lunar Wolves and there was talk of some rivalry between the two Legions because of it.

Gulliman made his way towards his brother and Lucian did likewise meeting halfway.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances brother" Roboute apologised "However when the Emperor asked me to meet with you I could not pass up the opportunity of meeting the one who taught the Lion that he is not infallible"

"Are you here to take me to task?" Lucian asked.

Roboute shook his head and rested his hands on Lucians shoulders "I am here to fight alongside my brother, I have no quarrel with you and I make no judgements based on what others have told me. It is good to finally meet you brother"

Anteaus eyed Lucius Mysander warily as the two Primarchs talked quietly between themselves. Mysander glanced over and made his way towards the first Captain.

"Have I offended you Sir?" He asked politely.

"My apologies Captain, just we are still a little raw after the Dark Angels visit"

"So I heard" Mysander nodded a little and then saw the First Captains quizzical expression "when two Primarchs come to blows it makes news round the fleets and when the Lion is defeated it defiantly makes news" Mysander inclined his head a little "Your master will discover that my master is nothing like that,. My Lord Gulliman is an honourable man and a man of his word"

Despite his misgivings Anteaus found himself warming to the Ultramarine and relaxed a little.

The other Praetorian joined him along with the Ultramarines Chapter Master Marius Gage Nikoli was asked to retell the tale of his companies war games with the Dark Angels and the group relaxed around each other.

Lucian glanced over at the quiet laughter and allowed himself a wry smile then returned his attention to his brother.

"I would like to see Macragge one day" He mused after listening to Roboute tell him about the beauty that was the system of Ultramar. "I believe your temple of corrections is indeed a marvellous sight."

"I hear that Eden is a wondrous world that eclipses even mine" Roboute countered "Perhaps brother when this endeavour is over I will take a detour and take a look for myself if that is acceptable to you"

"My world is open to any who wish to see it my Chapter Master will endeavour to see to all your needs although I fear he may shit himself when he sees who his guest is going to be" Roboute laughed long and loud at the very thought. Lucian chuckled a little and shrugged. "Well maybe Leronas won't but I am damn sure our novitiates will"

Roboute shook his head and his smile faded "Brother, our father beloved by all has asked that we join forces to drive the accursed Eldar from a world that is human by dint of conquest and whom the last communiqués suggest is shared by human and Eldar living together and mating together"

That brought silence to the room. The Praetorian and the Ultramarines shared disgusted glances with each other and Lucian was shocked to the core.

"I know the Eldar are skilled warriors although their star is fading but I have never known them to mate with any race outside their own or if it is a conquest thing. To believe that humans are willingly entering such arrangements is beyond belief" Lucian sat forward "how has this come to light?"

"Our father sent a small exploratory force into the system and discovered that there were humans there but was told of their intimate arrangements with the Eldar and when the force were returned with their heads neatly severed well that was when he asked for us and seeing as we are the closest two forces to this world and he thought it would be a good chance for us to learn about each others tactics"

Lucian got up and moved to his holo table. Roboute with him "So where is this world?"

"25 degrees spin ward which put her ….. here" Roboute pointed to the nearest star system "The world is called Nac'tar which I believe is Eldar for Harmony…"

The two Primarchs stopped what they were doing when Davinus opened the door to the strategum and looked quite pale.

"Davi is something wrong?" Lucian asked with concern.

Instead of answering the Space Marine moved onto one knee and to all in the room he looked like he had lost the ability to speak, the reason for his insensibility soon became clear as the figure, taller then even a Primarch came into the room with two of his giant Custodes.

All in the room instantly fell to one knee the two Primarchs included.

"My sons" The voice rumbled "Rise and let us prosecute this theatre together."

The Emperor of mankind folded his arms across his massive chest and his gaze was stern and unflinching. He meant to make war on the Xenos and their human allies and reclaim what was by rights mans world not a Xenos world.

Largo and Konan was used to being in the Emperors presence and by that association they were also used to being in the presence of the Custodian Guard, as a squad always accompanied the Emperor wherever he went.

They were his personal bodyguard but their Praetorian brothers were not. The last time they had seen the Emperor was when he had come to their home world in search of his son but, no matter how used they were to being in his presence,, he still made them feel humble and he still had the power to rob them of their sensibilities.

Lucian knew very little of his father but he knew that he was ageless and he was truly immortal. He still felt like the young pup when he was in the mans presence but he kept his gaze averted.

He Emperor rested a hand on his broad shoulder "I have heard of what has transpired between you and the Lion"

"Are you here to punish me?"  
He Emperor shook his head "No, why would I want to do that? the Lion is a prideful man, no pun intended and perhaps it is good that you have shown your mettle it is just I wish all my sons could get along without the need for arguments and fisticuffs." He nodded a little "I am to blame I created warriors and warriors do like to try and out strut their fellow warriors."

"You are not to blame" Roboute quietly spoke "It was an argument and whilst I do not always see eye to eye with Curze I am inclined to agree with him that the outcome was….justified"

The Emperor turned to face his Ultramarine Son and smiled broadly. "Ever the diplomat Roboute"

"I try father"

The Emperor laughed and turned to Valdor "See Constantine, I said that Roboute should have been the one to meet Lucian first"

The giant Custodes bowed his head "I have not yet had the pleasure My Master"

The Emperor drew him forward and brought Lucian nearer "Lucian, this is the man that whilst you were an infant in the chambers where you were before you disappeared protected you and your brothers. This is Constantine Valdor the head of my Custodian Guard."  
The Commander of the Custodian Guard was even taller then a Space Marine and stronger but not quite as tall as a Primarch but then the Leigo Custodes as they were otherwise known had walked beside the Emperor during the unification wars and the ways to create them differed to the ways that Space Marines were created.

Their weapons resembled great spears but it was a known fact that the spears were laser weapons and those weapons did the job they were built to do.

Unlike the Space Marines who live and fight as brothers needing the kinship that the fraternity of warriors seemed to gravitate, the Custodes had no such need for brotherhood ties and although they had a kinship in battle formations that was where the similarity ended for they remained individuals in all that they did their only shared bond was their duty to the Emperor.

Constantine bowed his head and saluted the Primarch "My Lord Dragos it is a pleasure to meet you at long last."

Lucian returned the salute and then shook the mans hand "A Terran custom I am told" He said.

"Now that is all done shall we get down to the planning" The Emperors voice became darker "I want the Xenos off this world and the humans that cavort with them taught a lesson on what it means to defy my laws on such matters. They will be illuminated."

The world of Harmony was indeed a paradise. There was no hint of pollution. Sweeping green vistas stretched for as far as the eye could see with verdant green forests that were a contrast of colours from dark forest green to autumnal reds and yellows with splashes of gold's.

Lucian looked to the sky to see a beautiful azure coloured sky with clouds so white they looked like snow in the sky and he felt a deep longing for his Homeworld as he looked upon it.

He knew why they would call a world like this such a name as Harmony it seemed to fit like a well made dress.

"beautiful isn't it" Roboute remarked "I saw the waterfalls of the mountains as I came in. so much like Hera's Falls on my Homeworld"

"As beautiful as it is brother by the time the Mechanicum have finished with it will not be."

"You – do not trust them much?"

"Its not that I do not trust them, I just do not like the way they come upon a world and strip it bare with no thought for beauty"

Roboute nodded "the only beauty the Mechanicum see is what is in a machine, scenes like this hold no…..ascetic qualities for them"  
They were joined by the Emperor who stood admiring the view with them then he turned his thoughts to business.

"Lucian I want your sons to attack from the mountains. They won't be expecting that"

Lucian bowed his head and taking his leave walked off with his Praetorian. Roboute and his father watched as they made their way towards the mountainous peaks and seemed to disappear from sight.

"That is what pissed the Lion off" Roboute mused. "Is it sorcery?"  
The Emperor shook his head "no its not sorcery from what I have been told their armour is able to camouflage them into whatever surroundings they are in. Lucian allowed the Mechanicum to access the secrets and it was found to be a STC in gratitude the armourers made their armour from that STC"

Roboute bowed his head "Time to move Father."

The Emperor took a deep breath "I wish all worlds would accept compliance as easily as Eden and Macragge but alas it is not always so." He whispered to himself and with his Custodes joined the Ultramarines.

The Humans of the Unification City were taken completely by surprise when the Ultramarines and the Spartan Guard attacked but to their credit and the sneaking admiration of the Astartes they recovered quickly.

With their Eldar allies they kept the Marines at bay through sheer bloody-mindedness and tricks taught by the Eldar to them.

Captain Jarin of the Spartan Guards 6th Company and Captain Lesota of the Ultramarines 6th Company found themselves fighting side by side and in the heat of explosions blood and battle were forging a bond that would tie the two Leigons together.

Jarin knew that the wall had to be breached before any significant progress could be made and voxed his assault squad over. Sergeant Mateaus of the Ridge Flyers Assault squad moved to where his captain was crouched.

"Sir?"

"Go with the Sanqest Assault Squad of the Ultramarines 6th and do what you can to take them bastards off the walls give me time to get the Titans up here"

"Yes Brother Captain"

Lesota ordered the same to his assault squad and Jarin called for the Vox officer of the Imperial Army, the Edonian First to send a message to the Titans to get up here and start pounding those walls. He also told the youth a woman no older then 20 to keep her head down.

"Incoming!" Sergeant Masera of Hellion Squad warned and the marines were once more caught in battle but this time they were fighting Eldar or at least what appeared to be Eldar on their accursed jet bikes.

Jarin heard a scream and turned to see the vox officer laying on the ground with a hole the size of a fist in her chest.

He snarled with rage and drew his chainsword and standing back to back with Lesota slaughtered the Eldar. Lesota removed the helm off one and stepped back in utter horror.

The face was slim like an Eldars and yet the features were distinctly human with slight differences, the eyes weren't quite human but the ears whilst human were slightly higher set then a normal humans.

He turned to his sergeant and yet could find no words to express his horror at the thought that a human and Eldar would enter such an arrangement. He made his way over to where Jarin was knelt by the vox officer.

He was struck by how respectful his fellow Captain was to a human life. He had fought alongside other legions that would have disregarded the life of the Imperial Army but Jarin was gentle with her. He closed her eyes and muttered something in his native language.

"You shall be carried home on a shield corporal and you shall be interned within the Monastery never to be forgotten, your parents will be honoured with the brave sacrifice their child has made. You have done me much honour this day little one"

He turned as the cheers of the Imperial Army reached his ears to see the mighty Titans of the Leigo Mortis and the Storm Lords striding across the battle field.

Led by the Imperator Titan _Deus Sanguine_ they fired into the city walls bringing them down piecemeal.

Lesota saw the dead bodies of his company lay side by side of those of the Spartan Guard and swore vengeance for his fallen brothers against the Xenos loving humans.

"Shall we go brother?"

Jarin got to his feet slowly and cast a disdainful look at the dead body laying at the feet of the giant warrior in Blue. He let his gaze fall upon the great white U that seemed to stylise all the Ultramarines and then looked to the wall.

Courage and honour, that was the war cry of the Ultramarines that and their cry to their warlord. He replaced his helm and held his chainsword high in the air.

"Come with your shield or on it" He roared and he was answered by the brothers in his company.

"Courage and honour!" Lesota roared and was answered by the brothers in his company

"For the Spartan" Jarin began to move

"For the Ultimate Warrior" Lesota moved along side him and together they spoke as one voice "For the Emperor!"

Lucian , fighting with his first company cut down wave after wave of Eldar and hybrids his mind now only focused on one thing, getting to the city. He had heard the shout of his sixth company and with his own superhuman eyesight swelled with pride as he saw them, alongside the noble warriors of Ultramar cut a bloody swathe through the humans and their foul consorts like they were hot knives through butter.

He grabbed an Eldar off their screaming jet bike and held the masked creature to his face.

"You could have left us in peace mon-keigh" the Eldar rasped.

"We do not suffer the interbreeding of the pure human strain with foul Xenos no matter how worthy a warrior caste they might be" Lucian snarled and broke the creatures neck.

"For the glory of our dead!" Lucian roared and led his warriors to where his brother fought side by side with the Emperor.

Later stories would tell of how the sons of Ultramar and Eden were stirred to the very depths of their souls by the sight of the magnificent living giant that was the Emperor fighting between his demi-god like sons, their companies and the Custodes tearing into the enemy like all the wraths of ages coalesced into one moment of perfect war.

But the greatest story was told of the warriors of both 6th companies of the Warriors that fought that day.

By the time the warriors had reached the walls that had by now been pounded to rubble by the titans mighty cannons they were barely half strength but they used the rage they felt at their brothers deaths or serious wounding to fuel their aggression combat drugs flowed through them like rivers of pure rage and they were a sight to behold. Of all the entire companies who fought such a noble war this would be remembered as the best of the two legions.

The assault squads were the first to fall as the Ultramarines and Spartan Guard 6th breached the walls and came into the city to be confronted by the ultimate in Eldar warriors.

A being encased in gold armour and easily taller then them. They stared in horror as the assault squads fell under the power of their farseers and the mighty Wraith guard avatar of Khorne, their war god who demanded all or nothing from his warriors.

Lesota and Jarin had a sinking feeling within them that unless they defeated this relentless foe then the day would not go well.

The day would end badly and all they had fought and sacrificed for would be for nothing. They looked around them at their battered and bloodied brothers and then each other the word was unspoken for it did not need to be spoken. They were created for war and they knew what had to be done.

For Lesota who had fought for over a century by the side of his Emperor and then his Primarch this would be the end to his glory days and for Jarin who was still only a pup as Astartes went this would take him into legend.

They did not even have to ask their brothers for all knew what they must do. As the last of the Assault warriors fell to burnt and shattered husks they let a roar go and charged.

Witnesses that day spoke of the bravery and sacrifice of the brothers of both companies as one by one they fell before the foul magicks of the Eldar witches and Farseers and if they were able to escape they were cut down by the mighty being that bayed for their blood.

It was both Captains who finally dealt the monster its death blow. Both men were mortally wounded but with what little strength they had left they both charged with their reaming sons. Jarin plunged his chainsword into the centre of the beast and Lesota kept firing his blessed bolter at the head of the monster, the head and the heart

Of the beast.

The explosion of primal and ancient forces exploded from the Avatar and nothing within its radius survived.

Lucian, Roboute and the Emperor looked up as the bright light from the Avatars death seemed to radiate all around them. They knew their sons were dead, it was something they felt inside and outside and Lucian roared his anger and cut into the enemies more.

Not one of them left any alive as they made their way to the City. The enemy were in retreat falling back towards the central plaza the streets littered with bodes of humans and Eldar alike.

There were wounded Astartes being tended to by the Apothecaries and there were the dead being tended to by the Apothecaries who were doing their grizzly task of extracting the gene seed so that the next generation of warriors could be raised.

Chaplains read the death rites over the fallen and encouraged their brothers to even greater heightened senses of carnage,

Lucian was joined by his High Chaplain who bowed his head "Sixth Company has gone lord" He solemnly spoke "only a handful of warriors from both companies are left and they were the wounded that did not make the final battle."

"Then lets make their deaths not vainful my son" The Emperor darkly rumbled.

The High Chaplain bowed his head even lower pride filled him that the master of mankind had deigned to answer him.

The two Primarchs called in their sons and all made their way to the massive building that was the centre of the worlds government.

Revenge hungry warriors fighting behind their fathers and the master of all made the half-breeds and the Xenos pay.

It was Roboute who saw the Webway appear periodically and then vanish "The Eldar are leaving my lord" He called over the din of cannon and missile fire.

"Cowards!" Lucian snarled "I thought they were battle worthy but they are cowards!"

"Maybe so Lucian" The Emperor agreed "but the Eldar know they are not going to win this battle however do not mistake their retreat for cowardice we will hear of them plenty of times for this mark my words on it, they will not forget the fact we have taken what they consider to be one of their worlds."

The warriors that had retreated to the central plaza finally gave up and lowered their weapons, their allies and patrons were gone, the death of the Avatar and his Farseers seemed to have made the Eldar decide to give this world up for dead.

The Two Primarchs left the prisoners in the hands of the Army and made their way with the Emperor to the main government building.

They were met with little resistance and word was coming in over the vox nets that planet wide the same was happening, the Eldar were retreating and the Humans were surrendering.

They had fought a worthy battle and Lucian had to admire their tenacity but in the end, faced with the might of the Imperial Army and the might of not one but two Legions and the Custodes not to mention the power of two Primarchs and the Master of Mankind, they had little choice but to offer their surrender.

The three giants strode to the centre of the hall where the rulers of this world all huddled in fear. Some hung their heads in defeat and others were crying into the shoulders of husbands or fathers.

"I am the Emperor of Mankind, your rightful master" The Emperor spoke quietly "and I have come to claim this world in the name of the expansion of man."

"We do not want to be reunited with man" A woman who was not cowering held her chin up high and both Lucian and Roboute gained a sneaky admiration for her. "All you have done is prove that the Eldar were right all along about our race. We have no wish to be part of your great endeavour, leave this place and go about your business"

"Madam this is my business" The Emperor enforced and turned to the Two Primarchs "Have all the citizens rounded up. All the half breeds are to be taken from this place and executed I will not suffer such a strain on the human race to exist" Lucian bowed low.

"Yes my Emperor" He quietly spoke.

"Roboute have the Army garrison this world and with the Leigons are to search every dwelling and deal with any insurgents"

"Yes my lord"

The Emperor turned to the rulers of the world and stepped forward once more his mighty golden sword in his hand and it was obvious how many he had killed with the amount of blood that caked the blade.

"What you want and what you demand is irrelevant you have betrayed the human race by mating with Xenos enemies of my Imperium this world will be garrisoned and the pure human strain will be reintroduced and those who do not like it….will suffer my wrath" He turned to his two sons "My sons here will see to it that you will comply and eventually you will see that my way is for the good of mankind, and you will see it by force if nessercary. I will unleash the legions to destroy your civilisations and rebuild them if I have to, you will not win"

Roboute watched the defiant woman suddenly sag her shoulders. Lucian felt sorry for her she had tried to defend her word and her way of life but her way of life was not the way that was set down by the Imperium many years ago, what had started as a series of wars that decimated holy Terra was now replaying its way across countless worlds and star systems.

Some like Eden, Colchis, Macragge and the other homeworlds of the Legions came willingly but others would not and the battles whilst just and right would be long and bloody but ultimately they would loose.

She never gave her name but before anyone could do anything she fell upon her own sword. Rather then live by the rules of the Emperor she had decided to take her own life. An honourable suicide but a needless one.

The world named Harmony fell shortly after.

The Imperial Army from both expeditions and the Marines lined the roads as the Spartan Guard brought down their honoured dead Astartes and Army alike on shields the Spartan Guard Marines line the road the other side as the Ultramarines brought their honoured dead to the Ships that would convey them to their Homeworld and eternal rest until the Emperor called them once more.

Roboute led the Spartan Guard that carried their dead and Lucian let the Ultramarines that carried their dead in a poignant mark of respect between both brothers.

The Leigo Custodes bowed their heads as the dead were taken back aboard their ships and the Emperor made the sign of the Aquila and did not lower it until every body was aboard.

Lucian turned as his father and Brother entered the Chapel of the fallen. A beautifully rendered room that was in the process of chronicling the Spartan Guards victories and right now the Legion Artisans were rendering the battle for Harmony and in particular the sacrifice of the sixth companies of the Ultramarines and Spartan Guard.

Roboute stood looking at the honour his brothers legion did him and coughed a little,

He held out a folded banner, Lucian took it and at the encouragement from his father unfurled it to reveal the Spartan helm and shield entwined with the Ultramarines U, above it was stitched Courage and Honour, below it was stitched Come home with your shield or on it.

The number 6 was prominent and the Emperors laurel haloed the number.

"I have already told your new captain of the Sixth company to see to it that when they have their banner once more that my laurel is to go on there" The Emperor reverently said "Have you decided what you will do?"

"I will split 7th, 8th and 9th companies so that the new 6th will have seasoned warriors as well as raised scouts from all companies. However it will be many months before 6th company is back to full strength."

The Emperor placed his hands on his youngest sons shoulders "You bear your burdens well Lucian and your sons love you all the more for it I can see that. You have joined them for their grieving process at the loss of their brothers and they have watched you stand beside them as they faced their biggest test. The Eldar are a formidable foe and you will probably encounter them again, ask Vulkan for he continuously fights against them. I am proud of you son"

Lucian felt his heart swell with pride at his fathers words "You honour me my Lord"

"I will see out there son"

"Yes lord"

The Emperor embraced both his sons and left with the ever faithful Constantine Valdor alongside him,.

Roboute joined his brothers side as Lucian reverently refolded the banner and handed it to his Equerry with instructions that this banner was to be the first that hung here and to be hung pride of place during the ceremony of remembrance.

"Walk with me Lucian" Roboute motioned with his head and the two brothers made their way slowly along the aisle of the hall. The Marines and Artisans bowing their heads as the two war gods passed them.

"What is to happen to this world now?" Lucian asked.

"It will be handed to Commander Salis. He is next in line to change this world from a world of the unenlightened to the illuminated. I shall leave the 12th company here to oversee the transition, I hear that you are leaving the 14th here to do the same"  
"Captain Gerant was most insistent" Lucian nodded "he said it was to aid the brothers of Ultramar"

"I am sure there will be bonds of brotherhood made" Roboute smiled and Lucian realised that the man was a consummate politician as well as a brother he could trust.

"Roboute"

"yes"

"You have proved yourself to be a brother I can trust" Roboute inclined his head

"You honour me brother"  
"I am, however aware that you and Lorgar have differing….ideologies and I am honoured to count him as one of my closest brothers"

Roboute stopped and looked up at the first of the murals and it was the arrival of the Emperor rendered in all his glory and beautifully done. Beside him stood the Night Haunter in his dark and foreboding armour. The other side of the Emperor stood the Red Angel and Roboute thought that the artist had captured the never-ending violence that encompassed the lord of the World Eaters perfectly. To the left of the Night Haunter stood the Prophet of Colchis and it seemed to Roboute that whoever had painted this rendition of Lorgar seemed to have captured his religious fervour perfectly.

What Lucian had heard was true. Roboute cared little for the way the Word Bearers constantly preached about the divinity of the Emperor but they did have a high success rate in the conversion of worlds to the way of the Imperium.

There was a rivalry between the Ultramarines and the Word Bearers and it was not always good.

He cocked his head a little and idly mused "Who painted this fresco?"

Lucian put his hands behind his back "Laren, he is a most gifted artisan, he failed his Novitiate training but he had a skill for the arts so he was made chief artisan and I commissioned him to render the arrival of the Emperor and my – our brothers" he corrected.

If Roboute heard the correction he did not comment on it. "The man is skilled. The way he captures our father in all his glory, the dark and untouchable nature of the Night Haunter, the unbridled violence of Angron and the Fervour of Lorgar. It is almost as if they are in the room with us now." He clapped his hand on Lucians shoulder "I would not ask you to break such ties with Lorgar Lucian, but I will advise that you keep your eyes open. His fervour can be distracting at times. However he counts Horus as one of his closest brothers and you are indeed in esteemed company"

"I have heard much about Horus is it true what they say about him?"  
Roboute nodded "The Lunar Wolves are the most feared of all the Legions and they are what they are because of Horus. He was the first found by the Emperor and therefore spent the most time in his company learning from him. He is everything they say" Roboute sounded a little weary and Lucian put it down to the battle.

"We have made ties of honour Roboute and for that I am pleased"

"That we have Lucian and your bond with Lorgar is nothing to do with that" Roboute smiled "It will not come between us."

"When do you leave?"

"In another day or two. So fancy some long talks on our worlds?"

Lucian smiled broadly "First come sample the ale of my world, it may not be the finest vintage of wine that you are used too…"

"Brother I am going to enjoy this" Roboute interrupted a little eagerly.

The two Primarchs laughed as they headed for the personal quarters of the Spartan and it was a sound to hear.

Two Primarchs laughing was a rare sound and it was a loud sound.

When The Ultimate Warrior and his sons left two days later the Spartan Guard knew that they had another Legion they could join in battle with and not loose their trust.

Lucian watched the unfurling of the banner with the remnants of 6th Company doing the honours.

He gazed proudly at his sons knowing they had made their name to one of the most esteemed Legions in the Imperium and it could only mean good things may ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

In Wolves We Trust

Anteaus cursed loudly as the aliens who called themselves the Sereillian fired another salvo from their deadly energy weapons and kept First and Second company pinned down.

They had come into the System five days ago and were attacked on the second day. They had come in response to a distress call from the Lunar Wolves who had encountered this system a few days earlier and had seemingly vanished.

_The Mortis Sword_ was the first of the 57th expedition fleet to enter the system and all that was left of the Lunar Wolves vessel _The Fires of Chthonia _was flotsam and jetsam.

Lucian had been aghast at the amount of devastation that had been wrought against vessels of the Astartes and especially the ones that belonged to the legendary Lunar Wolves.

In the twenty years that he had been warring for the Imperium with his sons and the battles they had faced more so against the Eldar who had never forgotten what had happened on Harmony, he had not seen such devastation upon a fleet of the Imperial Navy.

When the calls for aid came through he had no hesitation in sending his sons to war when the strange race that called themselves the Serellian Alliance attacked without so much as a diplomatic parlay then Lucian knew that the same fate that would befall the ships of the 63rd would befall his unless he acted fast.

He had sent first and second companies down to the surface where the vox signals had originated from and he contented himself with defending their approach and so far things had been going his way and as the other vessels of the 57th came into system the odds were evened although this would go down in Legion history as a battle the Primarch handled himself for a while but then it all fell into place.

Anteaus had first caught a glimpse of their attackers. Tall armoured warriors, taller even then an Astartes and a Primarch with ridge boned foreheads, body armour that seemed to move and shimmer as they did an advanced form of form fitting armour.

They may have been human once, their features were relatively human but that was a distant memory and they had become something akin to giants.

He called his Praetorian brother over and risked peering over the edge of the bunker he hid behind.

"Our blend ability is no good here brother" Demetrius lamented "they saw us even when we had it in use, its like they can track us"

"They must have some sort of cybernetic enhancements" Anteaus shook his head "Damn it we are pinned and if they flank us then we are done for"

"Perhaps I may be able to sort that out"

The two Praetorians turned at the sound of the deep and angry voice that seemed to come out of nowhere and swallowed as their Primarch appeared behind them with his Griffon Riders and the third and fourth companies.

"There are battle brothers out here somewhere and I mean to find them" Lucians eyes seemed to take an unearthly glow his choler was up and there would be no stopping him.

"They have weapons of lasers my lord" Demetrius explained "I am not sure how we can defeat them"

Lucian smiled a little "This is a glorious day my sons, the 63rd have arrived and are dealing with other elements of these Xenos scum and we are to find their missing brethren. So get the spirit of Eden in your hearts and lets take it head on…Phalanx!"

The Spartan Guard drew their shields and surrounded their Primarch. They moved like the warriors that they had modelled themselves on. The front row fired their bolters as the second row protected them and so on and so forth, the shields preventing much of the high technology weapons from cutting through to them and whatever shots did make it only caused slight grazes or burns that were merely irritating. But with their beloved Spartan at the helm they forged a path through the rubble and the devastation and met their enemy head on.

"You know Tarik!" Abaddon called through gritted teeth as the giants attacked again "One of your jokes would be appreciated right now!"

Torgaddon shook his head "Sorry Ezekiel I can't think of any right now all I can think of is finding a way to stop these bastards!"

The First and Third Captains of the mighty Lunar Wolves drew on their years of fighting and allowed the fury that the Lunar Wolves were famous for to overwhelm them.

Their once gleaming white mark IV armour was now splattered with a orange ichor that was the enemies blood but for everyone they cut down three or four more would take their place.

They had come here to investigate radio signals, faint as they were but had been human in origin, their beloved Primarch had seen it nothing more then a diplomatic mission and had allowed Tarik and Abaddon to lead the mission. Taking _The Fires of Cthonia_ they had arrived here with a small fleet of diplomats only to be attacked.

The diplomats were killed outright and that had made the two Marines more pissed off then ever.

It had become apparent to them that they had walked into a trap and if there was one thing that Abaddon did not like, it was being made a fool of. he cursed himself for even thinking that he could be a peacemaker.

They had tried a speartip but that had failed and now the Justerian assault squad were unable to do what they did best.

Falkus Kibre otherwise known as the Widowmaker made his way to where his First Captain was pinned.

"My Lord" He bowed "we have detected movement from the hills"

"More of them?" Tarik sounded despairing "the hand of the ship is gonna feel my boot up its arse for testing us like this."

Despite the direness of the situation neither Abaddon nor Kibre could keep a smile off their faces.

"Now that's the Tarik Torgaddon we know" Abaddon remarked.

"What? I am not joking…it was not a joke!"

Before any could answer a roar from the hills where Kibre had expressed concern reached their ears.

"What the hell have they got now!" Abaddon sighed well aware that his company and that of Tariks were reaching even their seemingly endless resources of energy.

They had been fighting for days and without the means to rest and recuperate this was starting to take its toll physically on the Astartes.

"By the stars!" Kibre stared as warriors in red and gold appeared in the skies raining death on the giants from above. He lost count of how many assault marines he could see but it seemed that the skies were blotted with them.

Grenades and bolter fire rained down on the Giants scattering the body parts to the winds.

Out of the hills not only came a sea of warriors but a giant in gold armour. Tarik and Abaddon rallied their brothers and in the way of the Lunar Wolves met the enemy head on, vigourised by the site of a brother Legion.

The battle was short lived and with the Spartan Guard covering any retreat by the giants the Astartes cleaned up the battlefield effectively and efficiently.

Abaddon found himself standing alongside Anteaus.

"Abaddon of the Lunar Wolves First Captain"

"Anteaus of the Spartan Guard, First Captain" Anteaus bowed his head "I am honoured to finally meet the famous Ezekiel Abaddon"

Abaddon beamed at that and returned the gesture before he could say anymore he felt a trembling inside him and turned to see the angered visage of the one they called the Spartan and like the Lunar Wolves around him he fell to one knee.

"I thank you Lord for your intervention" he humbly said "we did not know if anyone had heard our calls"

"Rise First Captain" Lucian softly said "you and your brothers have done your master proud. Everything I have heard about the Lunar Wolves is true"

Abaddon beamed with pride. The Lunar Wolves knew they were the most feared of the Legions but to hear a Primarch say those words was vindication of all they did.

Abaddon was about to say something when another Giant appeared in white armour. His red cloak billowing behind him and the eye of Terra marked in red starkly from the centre of his armour.

Once more he fell to his knees as did the Spartan Guard.

His dark hair billowed around his neck and his face was stern and unblinking. Lucian turned to meet the one brother that he had heard so much about and had taken two decades to finally come face to face with.

Horus bid all rise and turned to face his brother "For the deed you and your sons have done this day Lucian of the Spartan Guard, know that you have made a brother you can trust."

Lucian was flabbergasted and to the observing Praetorian it was a shock to see their master so shocked at his brothers words. It was also his loss of sensibility that hit them the most, for years they had believed that only the Emperor had that power and the Primarchs they had fought alongside never did that to their father but here was the one who could.

Everything they had heard about Horus was true, he was the Emperors favoured son and he was the Emperor, in all but name and body his manner, his nature he was a Primarch among Primarchs, no wonder he was the first.

Lucian finally found his reasoning and moved to one knee his head bowed. Horus was stunned at his brothers actions.

"Lucian you do not need to kneel to me brother" Horus took his hand and hauled him up "Why do you kneel before me?"

"When one is introduced to the Prince of the Primarchs then one does him honour"

"Are we not all Princes?"

"Everything I have heard about you Horus is true. Allow me and my beloved sons to war alongside you"

Horus drew him into an embrace and held him tight and whispered in his ear "I have heard much about you Lucian and I would be honoured to war alongside you Welcome to the family little brother"

Lucian stepped back and turned to his Praetorian "Have the Eden First set a command tent up and a food tent and make sure everyone is rested. Have Sergeant Galtos go out with his scouts and search this area from top to bottom, I want to know where those bastards are hiding"

It was Nikoli who bowed his had and went to do his masters bidding

The Praetorian stood alongside the members of the Mournival, Abaddon, Torgaddon, Horus Aximand who they learnt was named little Horus and Hastur Sejanus who of all the Mournival was clearly Horus's favourite.

Anteaus rubbed his eyes a little, still weary from the battle but refusing rest until he was certain that all was well and safe for his master. He had heard of the might of Abaddon, his peerless skill as a warrior and he had heard rumours that he was Horus's clone son if such a thing was possible. Little Horus seemed somewhat melancholy and Anteaus had barely seen the sombre Astartes raise a smile. Tarik Torgaddon had already told the Praetorian a few jokes that they would never have spoken in front of their mothers let alone anyone else and Hastur Sejanus had regaled them with tales of their Primarch when they warred alongside the Emperor and had learnt that they had named him Lupercal, their affectation for him.

"You say that Angron gave your lord his nickname?" Little Horus asked.

"Yes" Demetrius nodded "They met each other in what was once the Killing Ring but is now known as the Ring of Valour where we test our initiates and hold games for the populace. Our Lords Lorgar and Curze stood sentinel over the Red Angel and our lord. It was a glorious bout with no victor and no looser. In the end it was declared a draw and The Red Angel took our master to his blood and named him The Spartan"

"Now that I would have liked to have seen" Abaddon grinned "How long did the fight go on for?"  
"A day and a night" Nikoli beamed "and it is still told in stories to the Novitiates and the children of our world when they are taught about the coming of the Emperor"

Hastur grinned broadly "We also heard what happened between your master and the master of Angels. I was impressed."

Nikoli bowed his head a little but refused to comment on the matter and Sejanus kept his council. He would ask later what had occurred perhaps now was not the right time.

"We also heard what befell your 6th company on Harmony" Tarik kept his tone respectful "you certainly made some bonds of honour with the Ultramarines that day"

Abaddon nodded solemnly in agreement he too had heard of the sacrifice of those companies and to his warriors heart it was the only way a warrior should go, in honour and with courage he then turned his attention to where his beloved Lupercal was stood pouring over the maps with his brother The Spartan.

"I have it on good authority from Lorgar and Gulliman that your boys are best in the mountains?" He asked.

"Its one of our strengths as yours is what you call the Speartip"  
"A precision attack to tear out the throat of the enemy." Horus explained.

"Galtos told me that the main encampment is here" Lucian pointed a mountain valley on the map "I can get my sons in the mountains, take down any rear guard they may have and leave the way clear for your speartip, whilst you tear out the throat we will rip their spines from them"

Horus laughed and clapped his hand on his brothers shoulder "I like that idea brother" his laugh faded and a illuminating light hit his eyes "However I will agree to that on one condition"  
"Oh?"  
"That you fight beside me. I will not take this world without you by my side" Horus cocked his head to one side "it is only right that we share the honour and the glory of this theatre brother"

Lucian felt a pride deep within him and he nodded once "It will be my honour to battle alongside you."

Horus seemed satisfied with that and turned to his Mournival "Prepare the Speartip"

Lucian nodded at his Praetorian "You know what to do my sons. Tanis you stay with me and you Anteaus the rest of you rip the spines from their Xenos backs so that the Lunar Wolves can tear out their throats and together we will shred their hearts until they are no more"

"Yes Lord" The quiet Librarian bowed his head and was surprised that none of the Mournival seemed that bothered by him.

The _Leigo Librarius_ was relatively new to the Astartes. The Novitiates that were chosen for this branch of the Astartes endured longer training and conditioning to protect them more then any of their brothers from the influences of the Warp.

It wasn't just their minds at risk but their very souls and it took a toll on them whenever they used the powers they had been born with.

"Come my sons and my – adoptive sons" The Praetorian were flabbergasted at the honour that Horus gave them "let us illuminate this world together and make a world fit for humans and humans alone!"

"Lupercal" The Spartans roared and the Mournival were in no doubt that their father had won them over.

"Spartan" The Mournival returned the compliment and they moved out of the command tent.

The Sereillian mountain forces never knew what hit them as the Spartan Guard came out of their camouflage and bore down on them like the demons of death and destruction they were.

When the Reptilian like Xenos had recovered it was too late to do anything about it and fully three quarters of their number had fallen to the discipline volley of the Spartan Guard.

The Lunar Wolves Speartip did as it always did and tore its way through the front of the enemy ripping out the throats, but, unlike their mountain forces they recovered quite quickly.

Lucian snarled in anger at the quick recover of the foe and turned to his First Captain as the Lunar Wolves moved forward with all the fear that they brought to the conquered and the Lunar Wolves were indeed a fearsome sight.

"Phalanx!" He ordered "Give our brothers in the Lunar Wolves time to move!"

Abaddon and Horus watched in fascination and a little confusion as the First Company Spartan Guard lined up in neat rows then watched as the first column knelt down, raised their bolters and on the command of their Primarch fired into the throng of approaching Xenos, the shields behind them came over the top and protected them as they moved back one and the second row took their place and so it continued but the biggest surprise was yet to come.

The Serrillians ran at the warriors in red and gold hoping to break what their weapons seemed unable to do at this moment and with a word of command from the Primarch they readied their shields then raised them before them and as the creature slammed into the Marines they held them back with sheer force of will and strength.

"Hold!" Anteaus yelled, his voice carrying easily over the sounds of bolters and flames fires as well as the sound of the Xenos weapons. "hold!" he repeated.

The Spartan himself gritted his teeth as his First yelled out to hold once more then in a move that a Primarch could do he pushed his Shield forward, his sons following suit and threw the front line off their feet.

"Now Horus!" Lucian roared and with his sons behind him he charged into the fray.

"I like that move!" Tarik was in awe and drew his bolter as his Lord roared to advance.

The Spartan Guard had done what Lucian had said they would do allow room for the Speartip to continue its .bloody path.

From the mountain peaks came the roar of second, third and fourth companies of the Spartan Guard with the Titans _Deus Sanguine _ and the _Des Ire_ alongside her pounding the walls of the strange city below them.

Anteaus fought alongside Abaddon, back to back hacking down any lizard foe that came at them, Anteaus using his spear to protect his fellow First Captain from the Laser fire of these technological advanced race.

In the years when all that was won was forgotten and all that was right had been turned upside down in the madness of blood and war that follow in its wake, the friendship forged in the fires of these hells would continue and their names would bring a new meaning of terror and fear.

For now they fought like womb brothers and Abaddon, who had never really counted anyone from any other legion save his own or his beloved Mournival brothers as anything more then a battle brother felt a deep respect and love grow for the younger Marne beside him.

"When we have put these bastards back under their rocks Anteaus you are going to have to teach us that move you all did!" he roared over the sound of the dying.

Anteaus hacked the head off a large reptile that reminded him of the lizards that walked Eden before their ancestors arrived.

Abaddon couldn't help but smile behind his helm at the orange ichor that covered his new friends power armour.

"you have my word Abaddon…"  
"Ezekiel" Abaddon quickly corrected and put a bolter round through the head of the oncoming Lizard a little shocked to find that it was female.

"Ezekiel" Anteaus repeated.

"Do you have a first name?" Abaddon lowered his bolter as their attackers finally lay dead at their feet.

"Yes, Anteaus, I have no last name only our Primarch has a last name and that is Dragos"  
"Dragos?"

"Son of the Dragon" Anteaus explained "Besides when we were in the Killing Ring our last names were stripped from us as were our families so we see no need of a last name, it is the first name that will be remembered"

"Just like ancient antiquity where your Legion takes its name from" Abaddon murmured and turned to see Falkus Kibre lower himself to the ground "The Primarchs compliments First Captains" He bowed his head "time to end it Lords"

Abaddon turned to his Terminators and ordered them to move out.

Anteaus raised his sword "For the Spartan and the Lupercal!" He roared and the First Companies joined their masters.

Horus struck every creature that neared him with a seamless co-ordination, so fluid that the Spartan Guard that were near him were mesmerised at how the proxy of the Emperor seemed to not falter or fail in each of his strikes.

Lucian ran towards his brother, seeing an enemy rise up from the ground behind the mighty Lupercal and with a roar pushed his brother to the ground and turned the mighty Mortis Sword upon the hitherto unseen attacker.

Horus stared for a moment as the sword of his brother cleaved his would be assassin in two and taking his brothers hand was pulled to his feet.

"back to back!" Horus said through gritted teeth and as he looked into his bothers starlight eyes he saw that the youngest choler was up as much as his.

To the warring marines from both Legions it was an awe inspiring sight that would have made lesser men weep as it was it brought a humbling to very marine present that they could have been here to witness such a sight.

To Torgaddon it would be a story worth telling over and over again and he would tell it over and over again.

Two mighty war gods striking at their enemies and the enemies of their father in complete unison with each other, as if they were reading each other perfectly anticipating what the other was doing.

When the call came that the walls had finally fallen they all moved in for the kill and there was no stopping them.

Night rose above the blood soaked world and the dead Marines were carried on Shields to the waiting Stormbirds ready to take them home to Eden. Horus bowed his head in respect. Not only feeling the loss of his own sons as keenly as he did but the loss of a brother Primarchs sons.

There were those that believed a Primarch could not feel such a thing as grief but they were wrong. The Primarchs, as did their sons, fuelled it into energy and vengeance but when he saw the scale of the dead and especially the dead of the Army he mourned their losses.

It was the Army he felt for, a Space Marine would live on in his gene seed and the warriors name and deeds would live on in the next recipient but the Army had no such enhancements and unlike some of his brothers, he felt the normal mortal soldiers loss more then anything else.

Lucian stood beside him, his mighty sword gripped in one huge paw and watched as the Mechanicum came to ground and eagerly took the advanced weaponry of the Xenos creatures like hungry scavengers.

"Only time I have ever seen them look so excited" He mused

"They live for technology" Horus sighed "we find anything new and under treaties our father made with them, they take it and see if they can use it to their advantage."

Lucian made no comment and when their sons were gone they made their way back to his Stormbird and at the behest of his brother he joined Horus on the _Vengeful Spirit_.

Horus sat relaxed and now recovered from his battles, Lucian rubbed his neck and took the goblet he was given by a Chapter Serf "By the eternal throne brother, when you war, you war" He looked at him.

Horus laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder "It is how we were wrought Lucian, it is what we were made for"

Lucian nodded and finally sat back. He had not felt so weary in many a long year but after this he felt like all his strength was sapping from him.

Horus ran his finger round the rim of his glass and was silent for a moment then asked "Brother, was your wife able to control the battle rage that encompasses us in the heat of battle."

Lucian looked at him and a wry smile crossed his face "Do you want to know a little secret Horus?" Horus nodded "she was the only person I feared" Horus laughed.

"She must have been formidable a woman"

"She was, she was tall like all her peoples and as dark skinned as the night on that world below us but she only came up to here on me" He placed his hand on his mid chest "but by the stars she had a temper and woe betide anyone who took advantage of her" Lucian found he didn't mind telling Horus about her and in a tale he would never repeat he told him how she had earnt his respect and his affection.

Horus listened and nodded in places and when his brother had finished he said "For all his immortality our father has known a woman's touch and if our sons are honest at some point in their lives they have known a woman. There are rumours that he had sired sons and daughters in the normal way and I sometimes wonder if we had a mother in the conventional sense what she would have been like"

"A woman that would have to put up with her sons having differing aspects and temperaments….every mothers nightmare"  
Horus chuckled and nodded "Aye that she would have been, she would have had to have been one exceptional woman to put up with Fulgrims vanity and Lorgars theological fervour amongst others"

"What was your adoptive mother like?"  
"I was not raised to adulthood on Cthonia. Father found me when I was still an infant so I was raised alongside him but Cthonia was named as the homeworlds of my warriors. I never knew a woman's love not in the carnal sense or the matriarchal sense…yours?"

Lucian sat back "She was a most instructive woman. Her husband had died when she was still young and therefore had no children to him so when she found me I was like a five year old living near my cryo-tube and she adopted me. She taught me to fight, to ride the great griffons that circle our mountains and how to communicate with them. She taught me how to be a King and I loved her dearly so when the Tyrant took her from me all I harboured within me was the idea that killing the bastard would lay her to rest."

"She died violently then?"  
"Yes. She went to fight him did Queen Dragos and when I next saw her it was her severed head in his hand. He told me to surrender and he would spare those inside, he lied. He killed many men and women and children and those he did not kill he took as slaves."

"She taught you all you needed to be a king?" Lucian nodded "She must have had an inkling that you were different"  
"She did, she told me that she knew I was not off her world and that she believed I was her god returned, for no mortal child could learn as fast as I did and I took all she said like a starving man. I leant fast, I devoured history both Edens and the legends of Terra like there was no other thing. I learnt to improve my skills with all forms of combat, sword, shield and bow and my bare hands. She introduced me to the old High King and I don't know why he chose me as his Proxy,. They say its because he knew, like my mother, that I was different but there are others that believed he was enamoured with my mother and believed that their bloodlines would make for a good future for our world" Lucian lowered his gaze and his tone held a little sorrow to it "it was a decision that would cost both of them ultimate their lives. So in a way I lost my mother and my father" He sighed heavily "and so when the Emperor came to our world with Lorgar, Konrad and Angron I felt like I finally belonged to something more then just being my worlds protector and the so called reincarnation of a god of death."

Horus smiled ruefully "Isn't it funny"  
"What?"  
"That for all we profess to be, that we want our sons to believe that we have the same emotions and failings as they, they still see us as gods of war, death and destruction. Mortals weep to be in our presence as they cannot even comprehend what it is that created us and our sons give us all we because they only love they will ever feel again is the love for their brothers and us, their gene fathers. Our father tells us that religion is no more but in a way we are seen as gods or sons of gods for only demi-gods can be as we can." He got up and moved to his window and gazed out at the star field beyond Lucian joined his side "I would trade a moment of it brother to have experienced what you have before the coming of our father"

Lucian clasped his hands behind his back and studied the world below "well its funny because all I heard about you and your closeness to the Emperor, I would trade that to have been near him when I was younger."

Horus turned to face him and his melancholy features broke into a smile and he rested a hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Do your sons have any future generations?"

"I believe that Anteaus and Demetrius and Nikoli do their sons and daughters would be adults now although I doubt that they would remember, they can barely remember the women's faces they laid with and one day they will forget who their ancestors were.

Maybe one day one of their descendants will ride the stars as a Spartan Guard but not for many a year yet."

Horus nodded "eventually the way to create a Space Marine will leave the mind traumatised to the point that all such memories will be forgotten, their parents will be like a fog on the sea any liaisons as youths will be forgotten and their minds will be but a finely tuned weapon of the Emperor and his sons" Horus heaved a heavy sigh "I will mourn that day brother for then they will become warriors without a sense of history. Your Sons now remember how they became what they are and why and the circumstances of their choosing to become warriors of the stars. They will remember your history and how you came to them but the generations that follow will not and those that remember their Queen, your wife will be the last to recall her maybe the next generation will but after that they will not. All they will be taught is how Lucian was a son of the Emperor and the ways of the Spartan Guard, they will be told how you achieved your greatness and the coming of the Emperor but they will never be told that you were married, for that, and this is the saddest part, will be seen as inconsequential"

Lucian shrugged a little a gesture that made him seem suddenly all too human "I think it might not be a bad thing brother."

Horus nodded "as long as we remember brother, that is all we can ever do, is remember for them. So tell me how your sons learnt that move that you all performed…I know Abaddon has already expressed an interest and I see that your First and he have become firm friends fast and for Ezekiel that is a rare moment"

Lucian smiled, pleased to be off such a Maundy subject and for the rest of the night and the visit the two brothers sat exchanging stories of their battles with their sons and other Legions.

Although Horus had more to tell he was amazed by how close Lucian was to Angron, Lorgar and Curze but by the end of the visit Lucian had another that he would class as one of his closest brothers and when the time of madness took over it would take a toll that neither one of them would ever or could ever have believed would happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Pride

Derrillion IX was a desert world. A world that held no comfort except for unending miles of sand dunes and mountainous regions. This was where the signal had come from but the sand storm had obscured the pilots of the Stormbirds view and they had landed at least fifteen miles from their designated landing zone.

Largo, the Captain of the fifth company waited for his company to form up and gathered his sergeants around him.

"The vox signals originated from here" He told them Pointing to a place on the map that he now unfurled on the desert floor "according to the signals the brother Legion encountered lizard like men…"  
"Similar to the Serrillians my lord?" Sergeant Harpos enquired.

Largo smiled behind his helm. The memory of the battle fought alongside the mighty Lunar Wolves some ten years ago now was still fresh in the minds of all the Spartan Guard not just his company.

"I do not know old friend" He admitted "however The Spartan does not wish to leave a brother legion in trouble. So whilst he is dealing with the vessels in orbit attempting to find out what the hell happened, he has asked us to find the brothers that are seemingly in need of assistance"

Largo got himself to his feet and stared across the hazy terrain before him. He was a native of Terra, born in what had been the old Sahara Desert and that is what had prompted his master to send him. Although the desert sands of holy terra were more like blasted glass now there were areas that were reclaimed by the mighty world as its own and all manners of foul creatures had adapted to live there.

He did not suppose that this would be any different. As Fifth company moved forward at the orders of their Captain he allowed his mind to wander to the briefing that morning.

He had been summoned by their lord to the strategum. Lucian was standing with his back to the Praetorian brother and staring at the vessels in orbit around the golden world that, to sensor scans had only one sea and as the world lazily turned the sea came into view then vanished.

It was no bigger then the Sea of Rage on Eden. The only sea where the storms never abated and only the most experienced sailors traversed.

"You wanted to see me Lord?" Largo bowed his head.

"Largo I understand that you hailed from the desert regions of Terra?"

"Yes Lord, when the Emperor cane to our village I was the only one of the twelve he chose to survive the transformations" Largo proudly held his head up high.

"So my son it is safe to say you are well versed in the manner of desert warfare?"

"We were taught as children how to survive in the harshness of the regions. Since the wars there is nothing but dangers that lurk in the ancient sands and some of those ancient sands are now like glass my lord"

Lucian nodded absently. Largo waited for his lord to speak again. He had changed a little since his battle alongside Horus. There was a pride in his posture that was not there before and a strong self belief in what he did and his sons did.

It would appear that his bond formed with the mighty Horus had a positive effect on the younger Primarch.

"We have received calls for assistance from the planet surface, a brother Legion I believe although I do not know what one as yet." Lucian explained "as our more knowledgeable Desert warrior I want fifth company to find them" Lucian turned and looked at his Praetorian son "according to reports received they say they are under attack from serpentine creatures that come out of the sands themselves. Of all my sons this would be your companies expertise"

"My lord?"

"Oh come now Largo I am well aware that you have trained your battle brothers in the ways of the Desert" The Spartan rested a giant paw on his sons shoulder and squeezed it a little "that is why you are all nicknamed The Sand Warriors"

Largo beamed at his masters words and pride filled him at being given the honour of aiding a brother Legion. Usually it was First, Second or third companies that went in to fight alone but the Spartan was handing this to him and he would not fail him.

"When do you wish us to depart Lord?"

"Swear your oaths of moments and be ready to leave as soon as it is done." Lucian turned his back once more "and may fortune favour you my son"

Largo bowed his head and with a purposeful stride walked from his Lords command centre and to where his company were billeted.

Within the third toll of the bell, their oath papers affixed to their armour they left _The Mortis Sword_ and headed for the sand world below.

They had been warned of the sand storms but they did not expect them to be so violent. Great sand tornados rose up and buffeted the fifth companies transports, even the pilots who were trained to the highest levels were unable to keep from veering off course and that is why they ended up a fair distance from their target zone.

Once they had been deployed the Stormbirds took off again to a pre-designated landing zone in the comparative safety of the mountains above them.

Largo brought his mind back to the present and kept his wits about him. Whether there be creatures that lived under the sands or not he was not sure but the way the sands shifted constantly it would be easy for even a gene enhanced super warrior like a Space Marine to loose their bearings.

This is why he was chosen. Half of his sons came from the desert regions of Terra and the other half came from the Desert regions of Eden and that was why they were called the Sand Warriors.

They watched what they were doing and where they were walking. Every so often they would call out for their brothers but only got static in return and the way the sand storms were whipping up they were interfering with any transmissions.

Steadily and in disciplined formation the Spartan Guard moved through the ferocious sands like it was nothing more then a summers walk for them ever watching and ever listening to what may or may not be around the corner.

Lucius gripped his sword firmly in his left hand, his bolter in his right. The creatures had backed off for now but they had left five brothers dead and four wounded. Javitz, their apothecary was tending to the wounded, he had already extracted the precious Gene Seed that would allow their Legion to continue in a new initiate.

Unlike the other Legions the Emperors Children could ill afford the loss of a single Gene Seed. When their beloved Primarch was found there were only two hundred Emperors Children, an unexplained accident had destroyed their gene-seed until the Emperor had found his son the recuperation process was slow and painful.

For years they had warred alongside the Lunar Wolves until their Legion was up to full strength and the Emperors Children were able to crusade alone.

Lucius was one of the best swordsmen in his Legion and even the Primarch would spar with him and Lucius did not let others forget that he was the Phoenicians chosen sparring partner.

He looked around him using not only his enhanced vision but his helms enhanced vision but penetrating the thick sandstorm was becoming harder by the moment.

They had come here hoping to find a world ripe for the colonisation instead they walked into a world that was a constant stream of sandstorms and despite the marines thick skin it felt like razors against the skin.

He glanced at his Lord Commander and shuddered at the look of pure irritation and rage on the mans face. This was not how he had envisioned the mission and there would be others that faced his wrath, Lord Commander Eidolon was not one to suffer failure under any circumstances.

Lucius thought better then to speak up that he had commented this was a bad idea, his own ambitions lay in the fact that he stay in favour with Eidolon, one of the great and wonderful Phoenicians inner circle, one of his most trusted confidents.

Whilst the other Lord Commanders allowed some leeway with their men and their views to be heard, Eidolon did not and Lucius had heard enough stories about those that had displeased the Lord Commander and their fate, he certainly did not want such a fate.

The marines of his company kept their eyes glued firmly on the ground, the creatures that had attacked them time and time again had come from the ground like some giant worms and had attacked without mercy.

It had been perfection in battle no quarter given and none asked for it was pure battle. The loss of twelve battle brothers was testament to the ferocity of their fighting. Now and only now was Lucius and his friend Saul Tarvitz beginning to believe that they may well die on this Emperor forsaken world.

Saul joined his side and removed his helm. He cast a sly look to where his Lord Commander was screaming at his own officers to tighten the perimeter and keep a closer eye open for the creatures.

"They are fast Lucius" Saul commented "and what in the Emperors name are they? I have never met a Xenos, save perhaps the Eldar, like them"

"Worms" Lucius shrugged non-commitidly "this is certainly a dangerous world, one that the Tallarn Desert Raiders would be better suited to I suspect"

Saul nodded in agreement "We should never have come here" he whispered "I have it on good authority that the vox signals we received contained a warning to stay away, that whatever had been before was gone"

Lucius arched an eyebrow "Saul, it was the Lord Commanders orders that we come here, we are here to serve him and ultimately the word of the mighty Phoenician"

"I know that, I know my place in the scheme of things my friend but this time I think we might be a little out of our depth"

Lucius would have called anyone else that said that a coward and shot them there and then but Saul was his friend, his oldest friend and sometimes he knew his council to be wise and just so for him to say that he thought they were out of their depth then he genuinely believed that this was futile but both of them knew that to tell this to their Lord Commander would not be a good idea.

They both turned as Eidolon made his way towards them and bowed their heads in respect to not only his rank but his imposing battle honours. The first to be made commander of a company and the first to be named Lord Commander. Eidolon was as brave as he was arrogant sometimes.

"What do you suspect Captains? Perhaps you have a better inkling of what we are dealing with here then others of my command?"

Both Saul and Lucius straightened up, pride filling them that their Lord Commander who so often ignored their advice was now asking them for just that. Lucius may well spar with the Lord Commander but he was still not in the Lord Commanders hallowed inner circle.

"I think we will be safe for the moment My Lord" Saul carefully spoke "Its is getting dark now and since we have been fighting these things they have never attacked in the dark."

"Why is that do you suppose?" Eidolon asked.

"Because they only come out when the sun is high" Lucius finished his friends train of logic "they operate better in the heat"

Eidolon nodded a little "Have a perimeter set up and constant watch, we do not want to be caught unawares again….I would be most, displeased if we were to be caught napping"

They bowed their heads once more as Eidolon departed Their company, awed by his interest and at the same time well aware that if they were to be caught napping as he put it, they would be blamed for it.

He was giving them a two edged sword, a chance for a rare shot at glory that he would ultimately take as his own and on the other side, the price of failure if they displeased him. Either way he would come out on top.

Saul put his helm on his head and with Lucius went to arrange the watch parties.

No sooner had they arranged the watch parties then the attacks began again.

Largo raised his hand and his company halted. He cocked his head a little as Bolter fire hit his ears. He ordered his company to double time it and they ran across the sands towards the sounds of battle.

As they came to the top of the sand dunes they stopped and gazed with horror at the scene unfolding before them.

Creatures the likes of which was only ever told in tales of horror crashed out of the sand and swallowed Astartes whole or tore them limb from limb. Teeth filled maws that dripped red onto the golden sands spat all manners of vile poison onto some Astartes and what incensed the Spartan Guard 5th company even more was that these brave brothers, whose armour was the colour of bright purple and gold bore the Emperors own symbol on their armour, the symbol of the Aquila the only Legion they had been told that were allowed to do so.

"For the Spartan!" Largo roared "Come home with your shields or on them!"

With a roar of affirmation 5th company joined the battle.

Largo found himself fighting alongside Eidolon and although no words were spoken between them Largo felt a little uncomfortable in the mans presence. Still he drew his power axe and swung into the giant worms like there was no tomorrow.

He ordered his flamer units to fire full blast and the tide of battle was turned. Finally after five days the Emperors Children were making a break through.

Saul Tarvitz and Lucius found themselves surrounded by Spartan Guard their shields keeping the worst of the toxic venom off them.

Saul felt the surge of pride within him at fighting alongside such brave battle brothers and as Lucius moved forwards with his sword one of the marines in front moved aside to allow him the room to move but still keep him covered.

By the time night fell the sand had calmed down and the worms were gone. Retreated back into their burrows or laying dead on the cooling sands.

Largo called his sergeants over "Take the flamer units and burn those burrows out. Hansha" His vox officer came forward and bowed his head "Get through to the Mortis Sword and inform our lord that we have found the Emperors Children, then order Stormbirds for pick up"

"Yes sir"

Largo turned to face Eidolon. "I am Largo, Captain of the Spartan Guard 5th Company, your vox signal reached us brother"  
"I am Lord Commander Eidolon, and I am not your brother, I am your superior!"

Saul and Lucius glanced uneasily at each other.

Largo arched an eyebrow "I am a member of The Spartan Praetorian, his inner circle and my rank is equivalent to yours Lord Commander" He spoke through gritted teeth "a thank you would have sufficed!"

Eidolon raised his chin "I am sure my Primarch will thank yours personally, Captain"

"I do not believe for one moment that My Lord would expect it, I however do" He glanced skywards as the sound of the Stormbirds came like thunder on the wind "The next time I receive a vox signal with your signature on it, I might just ignore it!"

and with that the incensed 5th Captain turned his back and started organising his men.

Lucian watched as the _Pride of the Emperor_ anchored herself just in front of _The Mortis Sword_. He had ensured that the Emperors Children were billeted and given all the hospitality due to them but he had not yet met any of them. In his hand was Largos report.

He suspected that Largo was still pissed at the remarks that Eidolon had made and in truth Lucian was too but he knew his Praetorian son well enough to know he could fight his own battles.

Still it had disturbed him a little, was this the way of the Legion that bore the Emperors own symbol? Were they all so arrogant. He had been told that Captains Tarvitz and Lucius were different in their approach to his sons but Largo had also said that Lucius was the finest swordsman he had ever seen but he was also quite prideful whereas Tarvitz appeared to be more grounded then his other brothers.

He turned as Davi came in and bowed his head "The Lord of the Emperors Children My Lord"

He clasped his hands behind his back as Fulgrim came into the Strategum.

Fulgrim was a handsome man, as tall as Lucian was with white hair that reached to his shoulders.

His armour was marvellous and a great golden Eagle sat on his breast its wings swept right back as clasps to hold his purple cloak in place. He was not as muscular as Lucian but he was beautiful.

His eyes spoke volumes of his wisdom and his skills and as the Primarch gaze swept around the Spartans Strategum his cultured eye took in all the decoration there was and nodded approvingly at the great skill of the artisans.

He turned his attention to his younger brother and bowed his head "I am Fulgrim of Chemos, the Phoenician as my sons call me and the gene father of the Emperors Children. It is good to finally met you brother" he held his hand out.

Lucian took his hand and shook it firmly "I am Lucian Dragos of Eden, my sons call me The Spartan and I am the Gene Father of The Spartan Guard. I have heard much about you Fulgrim, it is good that fate has brought us together"

Lucian motioned to a great chair that sat before his desk.

Fulgrim sat himself down and heaved a sigh "I understand, that Eidolon was, less then gracious in his gratitude for the assistance rendered by your brave sons"

Lucian shrugged a little and like Horus before him Fulgrim thought it made his brother look more human then superhuman "I think my Captain would have accepted a thank you but I know that he has said all he wants to say on the matter"

"Well I would like to meet him, if it were not for him and his company I would have lost warriors that I can ill afford to loose. I am sure that you are knowledgeable on the history of my Legion" Lucian nodded, he was well aware of the bad luck that had robbed the Emperors Children in their beginnings. "I have heard much told of Eden, how she is the twin of earth and that her artisans and her professors are much vaunted and in demand"

Lucian couldn't help but keep the proud glint from his eyes "You do me honour brother"

Fulgrim inclined his head a little "I speak the truth and perhaps I should make amends for my Lord Commanders ungracious attitude. We are a proud bunch and brother, we like to follow the Emperor beloved by all in all he does"

"Brother" Lucian frowned a little "surely that is impossible, no human can ever be like the Emperor, no space marine and not even us Primarchs can be unto him."

Fulgrim sat forward "Our father is a powerful man brother, he acts for the god of mankind because there are no others that are capable of doing such, not even us his sons can do what he can do or what he has to do to ensure that Man has its rightful place in the stars."

Lucian handed Fulgrim a goblet of Edonian Red Wine and sat down behind his desk listening to the handsome white haired man before him.

"Lucian we all have aspects of our father within us, eventually what you carry within you that is part of our father will surface in you. For example our father is the most powerful Psyker alive his mind has a power that none can match but our brother Magnus the Red is probably the closest one of us who can match him in that."

"The Lord of the Thousand Sons?" Lucian arced an eyebrow "I have heard much of his ability with the arts"

"Hmm" Fulgrim pulled a face but said no more and Lucian did not ask figuring that he would find out one day, "Sanguineous who you also have yet to meet encompasses our fathers noble bearing and fair sense of mind but of all of us it is Horus that is so like him in all ways that matter although the great Lupercal has no psyker ability that we know off."

Lucian nodded in agreement, his memory of warring alongside Horus still fresh in his mind as it if it happened only yesterday.

"So we as the Legion that bears his name and the only Legion granted the honour of the Imperial Eagle upon our breasts seek to be like him, to emulate him in all he does but I am aware that I can never be like him nor better then him. I do see that perfection is not a bad thing brother and I believe that as our father is so long lived it is not improbable that he once fought alongside the very men that your warrior sons have become a future version of and some aspect of that ancient memory has been passed into you." Fulgrim sighed a little "I suppose it all sounds nonsequal to you…"

"Not really" Lucian softly said "Eden has long held an old memory of a great democracy and a great culture of art and war. Even when the Tyrant was at rule it was seen as merely an extension to that memory. Many of the forefathers of Eden originally came from that area on Terra and brought with them the history of their culture after old night fell then Eden fell into that culture as everything else was lost" Fulgrim listened enraptured his thirst for knowledge eagerly awaiting what he was being told "many of our buildings are Greco in design and many of our legends I suppose are based upon old legends from the birth world and the birth country of our peoples.

The old High Kings And Queens of Eden all spoke of all manners of creatures that lived within the forests and the waters of the world they called home that in their minds were the same as the ones that were written down in the old legends of our culture from the old world. Even the stories were the same. Are you perhaps familiar with the Trojan horse Story?"

Fulgrim nodded "A great war in Antiquity won by the ingenious ploy of a wooden horse?"  
"From which comes the old saying beware of Greeks bearing Gifts" Lucian warmed to his tale and Fulgrim was loving hearing it "Eden had a similar war once and maybe some ancient imprint resurfaced but the city that they used to call the High City and is now called Lucians Falls…" Fulgrim deducted a little embarrassment in his brothers voice "won that war using a similar method but it was a dragon not a horse but the premise was still the same."

Fulgrim clapped his hands in delight "So the old tales still come to life." He laughed "brother allow me to have a cultural exchange between our worlds. Chemos was once resource poor. She had forsaken all in the pursuit of survival once I matured there I changed that as best I could and I would dearly like to expand my worlds knowledge by entering a cultural exchange with your world. Perhaps it would ease the nessercary tension within our sons."

Lucian smiled broadly and Fulgrim took a long hard look at him. He had a likeness to Angron the same build and from what Horus had imparted to him the same lust for battle but not quite as barbaric as the Red Angel.

He was handsome and even the scars he bore from his battles pre-compliance and after that he had gained did not detract from that handsome visage.

"I will contact the Sensate and allow them to make the nessercary arrangements Fulgrim."

Fulgrim rose from his seat and as Lucian rose with him he embraced him close "I think this could be the start of something more brother"

"I would hope so brother" Lucian acknowledged "Would you care to take a tour of my vessel and see to your sons now?"  
Fulgrim nodded and the two Primarchs walked out.

The Primarch gazed at the great murals of the Spartan Guard and right now the battle of 5th company alongside the Emperors Children was being carefully rendered into one of the alcoves. His great eyes took in the scenes around him and beside him Eidolon kept his silence as his master absorbed the scenes around him.

"Such beautiful works Eidolon Chemos would indeed benefit from such an exchange of ideas and art wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes Lord" Eidolon respectfully answered.

Fulgrim cast him a sideways glance "You don't think much of them do you?"

"It is not my place to comment Lord"

"Oh come now old friend you and I are long time friends I thought you could speak plainly in my company"

Eidolon was silent for a moment "The Lord Lucian is a noble warrior and has raised his sons to be just as he expects Lord, but I do find Captain Largo somewhat – barbaric in his approach and his manners are lacking"

"But the Lunar Wolves, Night Lords, Word Bearers and World Eaters swear by their honesty Eidolon" Eidolon snorted a little at the mention of the Leigons he considered nothing more then low born curs "even the Ultramarines have bands of honour with them" Eidolon detected a warning tone in his Primarchs voice.

"It would perhaps be remiss of me not to apologise to the Captain" He acknowledged.

"It would not and that is what the Emperor would do"

Eidolon bowed his head and walked away.

Largo was polishing his armour working out the scratches and his armoured was heavy with the smell of lapping powder and oils. Eidolon stood in the doorway and watched the 5th Captain working on his suit of armour with all due diligence and respect that each marine afforded their blessed power armour.

He cleared his throat and Largo looked up then stood up. Eidolon looked the Praetorian up and down. He was a well built man even without the gene enhanced gifts of the transformation process.

"I see I am disturbing you Captain" Eidolon quietly spoke.

"You came to see me for something I assume" Largo curtly replied. He made no pretence of his dislike for the man to have done other would have made him a liar and Largo was respected within his Praetorian brothers and his own command for his plain speaking.

"I came to thank you for your assistance"

Largo nodded and sat himself back down "If that is all?"

"I said thank you…."  
"Did you come of your own accord Lord Commander?" he spat the last words "or were you perhaps sent by your beloved Phoenician?"

Eidolon shook his head a little "I cam to apologise but I can see it was a waste of time"

"An apology is only such if you mean it and you do not mean it, someone who is asked to apologise and does not do it off their own back does not deserve it to be accepted. Not even to ease your conscience"

Eidolon clenched his fists "You have insulted me and I will not forget this!"  
"I sincerely hope not" Largo went back to attending his armour "you insulted me on the battlefield and I will never forget it"

Eidolon turned and walked away leaving Largo to his duties. The Terran raised his head and his eyes took on a unearthly glow for the briefest of moments and then his eyes returned to their natural colour as if it had never happed.

Lucian watched his brothers vessel depart and turned to Anteaus "I take it that Largo was not accepting of Eidolons apology?"

"No Lord" Anteaus answered

"Well he'll have to find someway to work with the man if we ever work along side them again."

"Clash of personalities Lord, Largo doesn't much care for what did he call it…haughty personalities"

Lucian sniggered a little but to Anteaus it sounded like a great bull snorting "Tell the Master to continue on the way.

"Yes Lord"

Lucian turned his gaze back to the stars and clasped his hands behind his back. He smiled to himself Largo was an honest man and a plain speaking man, even before he became an Astartes if what he had learnt was true.

It was something the likes of Eidolon would have to get used to and he would not change his 5th for the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Black Illusion

Lucian stared out the window of his Stormbird as it made its final descent to the planet surface.

Prospero was what they called it and Lucian thought that it was certainly a name that suited the world below.

When he had received the invitation from the Crimson King he had accepted it without question. On the voyage over he had read all he could about the Thousand Sons. How their gene-seed had caused such horrendous mutations that when they were reunited with their gene-father only a thousand of them remained.

The world of Prospero was a world of Psykers but even the warning of such a world did not detract from its beauty.

They came over the city and the Praetorian all held a collective gasp. They called this the City of Light and they could understand why. White Marble gleamed every where clean and looked as if they had only been constructed in the last few months instead of years.

Tall spires that reached high into the sky and as they banked round they saw great obelisks and Pyramids dotting the city enhancing its beauty more with each turning pass of the Stormbird. Every single tower gleamed with the light of the sun and as the Spartan and his sons gazed down on the populace they saw people milling in the streets with no care in the world.

As they had flown into the atmosphere they had encountered many mountain regions and peaks, seen the ruins of an ancient civilisation. Lucian had learnt that the people that had founded this world had done so because it was so far from Terra. Mutants and Psykers were able to live in reclusion free from the oppressive nature of Terra's witch hunters. It was during this time that they studied and learnt about their abilities and their powers until over generations all of Propero was a world of Psykers.

So when Magnus arrived, a being of not only intellect and strength but of all the sons of the Emperor he was the most Psyker after his father he found this world was to his liking.

The City of Light was situated on the most central of the mountain region and was sustained by underground hydroponics and techno psychic collective arrays providing sustainable energy.

"Take us down" Lucian ordered and glanced at his librarian.

Tanis was peering closely out the front window of the Stormbird and Lucian supposed that to a mind as powerful as his Librarians then this must be like taking a child to a candy store.

Lucian sat back in his seat and waited for his vessel to touch ground wondering what his meeting with the Crimson King was going to be like.

The Griffon Riders came down first in regimental lines and stood either side of the gangway. The Praetorian came down next followed by the Chaplin and the Librarian and behind them came the Spartan.

Ahriman, Khalophis, Hathor Matt snapped to attention as the Primarch of the Spartan Guard came into view and then moved to one knee. Their bodies trembling as they beheld the visage of one so beauteous as a son of the Emperor.

He stood before them and bid them rise. Ahriman swallowed his trepidation as he looked into the amber flexed eyes of the being that towered above him. The eyes of a warrior and a king in equal measure.

When he had accepted his brothers invitation Magnus had ordered that his sons all learn about the Spartan Guard and their Primarch. Now the Librarian knew why he had felt such a spike in his twin hearts.

He had learnt that Lucian Dragos was not just a survivor of the so called Killing Ring but he had led his people free from the yoke of a man that their history called only the Tyrant, his true name struck from the records of Eden as if to even recall that such a monster had a name was sacrilege in itself.

The man was a natural ruler and a warrior of such skill and fervour that his sons and daughters for there were women in the Killing Ring fought like enraged animals by his side,

When he bid them rise his voice was as deep as a volcano but gentle as an ocean breeze.

"My Lord" Ahriman bowed his head "I bid you welcome to our fair city"

"And I bid my newest brother welcome for long have I hoped this day would arrive brother"

Lucian looked up to see a giant in gold bronze and leather, powerfully broad across the shoulders and from them broad horizons hung a cape of iridescent feathers all catching some point of light and shining in a myriad of colours that was not unpleasant to behold.

His crimson mane hung in three large braids down his back and his skin was the colour of copper no wonder they called him the Crimson King. His left eye was a pool of amber that seemed to change with his moods and right now it glowed with the brightness of one who had looked forward to this meting long before it was ordained.

Magnus the Red, Primarch of the Thousand Sons opened his arms a little and Lucian walked into them and into a brotherly embrace that was all the more intense because of its genuine emotions.

Ahriman read the auras of the Praetorian, all respectful and yet wary, he did not blame them, he supposed it was hard for an Astartes to descend to a planet inhabited entirely by Psykers without having to draw bolters.

As the Chief Librarian focused on the Spartan once more he saw a mighty sword of obsidian hung across his back and drew in an intake of breath, although this was the first time he had seen the mighty being before him he had heard all about the Mortis Sword, the weapon of the Spartan said to separate a mans soul from his body and send it to a realm far beyond death.

He could see no other weapons but he supposed that in reality a Primarch never really was without other weapons.

His armour like that of his sons were styled in the warriors of Antiquity of Terra once called the Spartans and from what he had learnt about that ancient civilisation they never retreated nether did the Spartan Guard and when their dead came home they were born upon their shields with their helms at their feet, flown to Eden and interred within its great fortress monastery. The gene seeds sent to new initiates or Spartaks as they were called ready for the next generation of warriors to walk alongside the mighty Spartan.

Lucian stepped back and looked his brother over once in swift appraisal. Once Magnus had two eyes but the right eye was lost long ago and that side of his face was smooth as if it had never held an orb, something that had earnt him the less savoury nickname of Cyclops amongst some of his other brothers.

Lucian thought that the Crimson King suited him much better.

"It is good to finally meet you Magnus, it is a day I have long waited for"

"Walk with me Lucian, let your sons relax in the company of my sons and perhaps we will learn much from each other"

Lucian turned to his Praetorian and nodded once, as if that was the signal they were waiting for the Praetorian relaxed. "Enjoy the hospitality my sons and take the chance to learn from a brother Legion"

They bowed their heads and watched as their master walked away with the lord of the Thousand Sons. The Sekhmet and Griffon Riders fell into step behind their masters leaving Magnus's elite with Lucians Elite.

Ahriman made the introductions and then Anteaus made his introductions. "I am Anteaus 1st Captain, this is Demetrius 2nd Captain, Nikoli 3rd Captain, Konan 4th Captain and Largo 5th Captain, this is Seranus our High Chaplain and Tanis our Master Librarian. In fact brother I believe that Tanis and the Thousand Sons may have something in common"

"Oh?" Hathor Matt arched an elegant eyebrow "In what way"

"In that where Tanis comes from all his people are versed in the mystical arts its what makes them good Librarians"

Ahriman smiled broadly "Come brothers let us show you the splendours of Prospero and then we will show you how we entertain."

Largo stared around him. It was one thing seeing this city from the air but to see it up close and personal like this was awe inspiring.

"I was once told of an ancient civilisation on Terra that built pyramids" Largo mused "no one could understand how they did it to attain such geometrical perfection with the tools they had in their day long gone now, even though I come from the lands that were close to those ancient monuments they were still spoken off in hushed stories told by mother to son at night as feat of mans ingenuity in aeons passed however, I never expected to ever see anything that could rival such tales brought to life"

Uthizaar turned to his fellow captain and rested a hand on his shoulder "You are Terran born then brother?"

"I am brother on Terra the great palace is the most awe inspiring sight that anyone would see but this….this is amazing"

"You honour us Brother" Uthizaar smiled and turned to face the quiet Librarian whose features were hidden behind his helm even though the others had cast their helms off he kept his on and unlike the other Spartans his helm was fashioned like any other Space Marines.

Tanis looked around him taking everything in with a quiet detachment and once stopped walking to gaze down at the populace below.

"Have we offended your brother that he does not take off his helm?" T'Kar asked Demetrius.

Demetrius glanced behind him and briefly watched as Tanis observed the people below as if he were reading something indiscernible to them save him.

"No Brother, Tanis hales from the Dark Lands, the only place on Eden that is shrouded in perpetual night and as such its populace are sensitive to the sun and other such light. There is no offence intended brother I assure you"

T'Kar nodded a little and waited for the Spartan Librarian to rejoin them "I am told brother that your people are revered as seers on your world"

"We too had a small civil war brother T'Kar" Tanis darkly explained "some of our more treacherous countrymen sided with the Tyrant and his foul gods so we used our powers to send them to hell"

The rest of the Praetorian stopped in their tracks, Tanis rarely spoke about his time before the coming of the Emperor.

"Was it a harsh war brother:?" Ahriman asked

"A war of Psykers of all manners of denominations is harsh Ahzek when it was over those that had sided with the Tyrant were all but burnt out husks of their former selves and we executed them when I was 16 summers I was called to the court of the King and Queen and I acted as their ambassador, with the coming of the Emperor I became a Librarian, a position that I am most proud of but being here, on a world that is populated by Psykers who do not use their powers for malevolence is – refreshing to me. I see their thoughts and their minds reach out to me but all is in joyous harmony with love for the Emperor Beloved by all, a world so completely at ease with it self is indeed a rarity."

The Thousand Sons Captains swelled with pride and the Praetorian had never heard their brother speak so passionately about anything but it seemed that the spell of Prospero had made its way into Tanis's heart and would remain there.

"Your lands is that where all the Librarians for the Spartan Guard come from?" Toron asked.

Tanis nodded "the only place that Lord Dragos allows the Chapter Master to recruit from as he knows that our loyalties are to him and him alone"

The group made their way through the streets of Prospero. Civilians moved aside not only as the sons of Magnus made their through the throng but the sons of another mighty being also and there were some that touched the armour of the Brother Legion as if that in itself would bring them some measure of luck in their endeavours all of which the Astartes found most amusing.

Lucian stared at the inner sanctum of the Crimson King such a work of beauty rippling glass with carefully chosen marble that spiralled around in exact measurements centre of which was a golden sun dais, that which Magnus stood upon when he called his inner circle to order.

Lucian had heard so much about Magnus he had expected to see symbols of all manners of magicks but there were none. There were books of learning and knowledge all in order and lovingly kept.

Konrad had not been joking when he had said that Magnus had a thirst for knowledge that matched Russ thirst for battle.

He was shown to a recliner and given a glass of wine that once Lucian had sipped from the goblet found that it was the sweetest tasting wine he had ever sampled across his pallet.

He had noticed that the Crimsons Kings eye was never one dormant colour instead it had changed to a pale blue that sparkled with warmth and it was true, Magnus's remaining eye reflected his moods.

Like the seasons of the Tide and the moods of the weather his eye depicted his moods. It was a strange thing to see and was a wonderful thing to behold.

Magnus listened as he told him the story of his coming to Eden and the battle against the Tyrant to make his land the paradise it was once again. Magnus told him about how he arrived on Prospero, how his cryo-tube had crashed to Prospero in the centre of the very plaza that his own sons were even at this moment walking through.

He told him how his father had remained in contact with him through their very conception telling him the secrets of the great ocean as he called it, the warp to others.

He listened intently as Magnus spoke of the curse that befallen his sons, how their gene seeds were harvested at a time that was wrong for the Thousand Sons and the instability was causing what the Sons called the flesh change, whenever they used their powers too much or over used the intensity the Great Ocean wrought horrific mutations against their bodies until the only recourse for them was death.

Although he did not enter the specifics he told Lucian how he had saved his own Legion but he rubbed the smooth skin over where his eye had been and Lucian got the idea that whatever Magnus had done to save his sons had cost him more then anyone believed.

Lucian sipped some more wine and settled back in comfort.

"Who have you met so far brother?" Magnus wanted to know "I mean fifty years for a Legion to crusade is a short time"

"When father came to my world he was joined by Angron, Konrad and Lorgar" Lucians voice held the pride he felt for them and because of them and Magnus read his aura perfectly, they were three of his closest brothers with ties of brotherhood that would broke no discourse.

There was genuine love and affection for the Night Haunter, the Red Angel and the Urizen and he was glad to see it for they were three of the most vilified Primarchs in the eyes of others. Konrad for his moody and violent nature, Angron for his barbarism and violence and Lorgar for his religious fervour.

"Then I met the Lion"

Lucians aura spiked red and violet. Clearly Lion El'Johnson was not someone he cared for in fact there was downright hostility at the mention of the name. Magnus had heard of the altercation between the two brothers and even now when the two legions had met they had done their theatres and left with neither Primarch meeting or exchanging words.

"Then I met Roboute and warred alongside him and our father. I lost an entire company that day as did Roboute"

His aura was spiked with mourning and it was obvious to Magnus that his battle beside the Ultimate Warrior and their father whilst the proudest battle he had ever fought would always cause him sorrow for the loss of his sons. He held Roboute in affection and that was plain to see.

"I have met Fulgrim and find him to be a little….."

"Vain? Esoteric?" Magnus offered

"To say the least, his Lord Commander Eidolon fell out with my Praetorian son Largo and although Fulgrim was most apologetic I felt that it was insincere as if he was doing it for the sake of doing it"

"Once you get to know Fulgrim brother you will see that he is a great warrior"

"I have no doubt of that just I am not keen on over prideful men it can cause a fall and in beings like us it can be a big fall"

Magnus could see the neutral spike it was true what he had said, he had no real feelings for Fulgrim one way or the other.

Lucian sat forward "But the best was fighting beside Horus" Magnus moved back suddenly, the intensity of the Spartans aura was one that he had never expected. He loved his father but that was made inconsequence by the love and loyalty he felt for Horus Lupercal, the beloved son, the first Primarch and the father of the Lunar Wolves.

Magnus understood that feeling, it was the kind most had when they met Horus for the first time but he had the feeling that Lucian would always follow Horus without question.

It was like at the back of the mans mind, some spirituous retinue from his days before the coming of the Emperor that saw Horus as the true divine being and Magnus had a creeping unease that perhaps Lorgars influence over his brother might have struck deeper then anyone could believe

Lucian took Magnus's hand in his and held it in a firm strong grip and in that moment of contact Magnus saw the Spartans possible future and his past as if they were open pages.

A possible future where the Spartan and his sons rode the galaxy smiting the Eldar and bringing them to their knees more so then the birth of their god she who must not be named had done and a future where worlds burned beneath their touch.

Magnus reeled a little but recovered quickly and let go of his brothers hand. "I would like to see your world now Magnus if that is ok, its been so long since I set foot on a Homeworld"

Magnus rose to his full height and called for his Sekhmet "Escort Lord Dragos to his quarters I will attend him momentarily"

Magnus embraced him once more and watched him go then sat back down. Closing his eyes he took himself through the enumerations and then recalled the connection with his youngest brother. Letting his now calmed mind recollect the myriad of images and followed them to their logical conclusions.

The room was darkened save for the lighting of candles around a five pointed star that Magnus recognised as an old symbol from times of unenlightenment during Terras spirituous times.

_Two giants stood before each other shrouded in darkness the first was listening intently the second was raging the anger so visceral that even though this was merely a vision of what might be to Magnus it was as real as if it were happening now. The second shadowed figure rested two hands on the enraged others shoulders and whispered to him in a low voice._

_Magnus was about to dismiss the vision until he heard the seconds voice, so softly spoken and yet with the skill of one used to swaying people to his word he groaned inwardly as he saw the smile crease the darkness and then the eyes turned upon him and he was hurled out of the vision. _

Magnus sunk to his knees breathing harshly he composed himself he hoped that he was wrong that for all his knowledge and his skills and his mastery and the fact that he knew that he was hardly ever was wrong he prayed that this time he was wrong so completely and utterly wrong.

Lucian marvelled at the city around him and whenever he saw one of Prospero's citizens they almost wept at the sight of not only their Crimson King but his brother. Magnus watched as his brother lifted a human child into his arms and with a broad smile set him on his shoulders so the child could see the world as a Primarch does. When he was returned to the parents they bowed and wept their thanks moving backwards lest they be struck down by being in such close proximity to one so beautiful as a son of the Emperor.

Magnus saw the gentleness that his brother showed those that would never understand what it was like to have been created in the way they were that he had a capacity to understand the human psyche.

When Magnus introduced him to the elders of the city he showed great deference to their wisdom and spoke with them at length about their youth on this world of Psykers he seemed to hold them in reverence and later he explained that on his world the old men and women were regarded for their wisdom and even the Tyrant bowed to the wisdom of his elders.

Lucian regarded Magnus for a long moment or two then said "Should ever you need my aid brother you have it"

Magnus beamed inside, for a being of his immense stature he sought deep down for the approval of his brothers and he clasped his brothers hand in his but as he did that vision assaulted him again.

He kept his face poker straight and drew Lucian into a bear hug and whispered in his ear "If anything ever troubles you Lucian you can always call upon me"

Lucian frowned a little but nodded thinking that Magnus was just being cautious. As the _Spear of Eden_ departed the Praetorian having made firm friends within the ranks of the Thousand Sons Magnus turned to his sons and a sorrowful look crossed his face.

"My Lord?" Ahriman asked concerned by his masters sorrowful expression.

Magnus shook his head and forced levity to his features once more but decided that he would keep a closer eye on his younger brother, especially if the other giant in the vision was who he believed it to be and if that was the case then he would have to be the only one to save his brothers soul.

Lucian stretched a little and poured himself a draft of ale as Prospero vanished from his sight.

He had found an intelligent being in Magnus and believed that he used only his powers for the good of the Imperium he could see no wrong in what Magnus did but the feeling that somehow the Crimson giant had read his very future unnerved him a little. There had been a jolt inside him when he had gripped Magnus's hand he looked at his hand as if by reading it would reveal the secrets of what was it the Crimson King had called the Warp? Oh yes the Great Ocean he shrugged a little to himself and thought of it like brothers reuniting once and for all.

He turned as Davinus entered his strategum and handed him a wafer.

"What's this?" He asked.

"We have been summoned to the world of Behemoth IV Lord?"  
"Summoned? Who by?"  
Davinus felt his mouth go dry "The Wolf King Lord"

All of Lucians humour faded "Russ? Russ seeks to summon me like some underling?"

Davinus did not answer it did not require an answer Lucian clenched the wafer in his hand and it crushed "No one summons me like some dog to heel" He growled "Head for this Behemoth IV Davinus and I will show the so called Wolf King what I do to them who dare talk to me as such!"

Davinus bowed his head and exited the strategum leaving his master sometimes it was best to leave the Primarch alone.


End file.
